Wrong Spider 2: Clone Saga
by StringDman
Summary: Five Months Have Passed Since The Apparent 'Death' Of Norman Osborne And The Death Of The Kingpin. The Spiders Have Been Keeping New York City Safe As Best As They Can, But Behind All Of The Small Or Somewhat Large Crimes Going On On The Surface, There's Someone Who Is Trying To Recreate What Both Osborne And Fisk Could Not Accomplish. Clones, And Several Of Them. OC Clones Too.
1. A New Day

**Wrong Spider 2: Clone Saga**

 **It's been five months ever since Norman Osborn's apparent death and capture. Five months of the Spiders protecting New York City and keeping crime in check. Ever since that day five months ago, Aiden and Ariel now know their families pretty screwed up lives, and they now have an Aunt who used to be their enemy. Now the Spiders will have new threats to take care of. The man in the golden mask, the brilliant doctor Octavius, some new villains, and several newer Spiders they never knew about.**

 **Based off the Clone Saga from Ultimate Comics, Spider-Man and other characters, other than my OC's, are owned by Marvel.**

 **Chapter 1: A New Day**

Arachnid, Spider-Chick and Spider-Man swung through Manhattan in their usual swift fashions. They had been swinging around for quite some time to try and keep the city safe. For five months now, the three Spiders had been keeping New York safe from various criminals. Ever since Wilson Fisk was declared dead that day, there's been a constant war going on for control of his criminal organization. Fortunately the Spiders were making sure that Fisk's underground control was left with no leader. Despite having to keep the crime ring under control, there would still be random acts of crime that took place in the most noticeable of places. They swung through Time Square and went as far as Central Park before they were able to get any bit of action.

 _"All units, we got an armored car robbery on Seventh Avenue,"_ the woman on the radio said. Arachnid had managed to hack into oncoming police reports and was able to bounce the signal into both Spider-Man's and Spider-Chicks communicators.

"Well I guess this means break times over." Spider-Chick said as she let her web go to dive bomb down.

Spider-Man jumped off his web and followed her down. Arachnid did the same. The three nearly met the pavement before they fired their web lines to swing above the ground. The Spiders saw the armored car speed by an intersection and they split up. Spider-Chick went high in the air while Arachnid leapt on top of the car and Spider-Man worked on getting civilians to safety. Arachnid went to the passenger side door and saw the two robbers, both male, as they freaked out on him. He waved at them and motioned for them to roll the window down. To his surprise they did exactly that.

"Hey there mr. and mrs robber guys," Arachnid joked. "Ya'll wouldn't ,you know, mind stopping the car and turning yourselves over to the police right?"

The men grabbed their automatic weapons and were about to aim them at Arachnid, but when they looked back out the window, the young hero was gone. They panicked even more after that. Wondering where exactly did he go. As they continued to drive, they noticed that there were cops in the front blocking their way. In a desperate attempt to escape, the driver swung into an alley way and began to drive even faster. They drove through the alley in hopes of avoiding the cops, but they had almost forgotten about the young hero and where he was.

"You see him?" The driver said to his partner.

"No, but stay vigilant. We get this money to the boss or we're all dead, okay." The passenger had been looking around, hoping that they had lost Arachnid.

Suddenly two legs, one covered in orange fabric and the other covered in white, fell in front of the windshield. The robbers were shocked to see this and were about to start firing, but then the car flipped over and suddenly and stopped in a massive web at the end of the alley.

"Well that was easy." Spider-Chick said as she got off the top of the armored car and stood in front of the driver door.

"Yeah but even you got to admit that we're getting way better at stopping cars." Arachnid said as he sat on the edge of the back.

Spider-Man landed on the passenger side door with a camera in his hand. He placed it in his belt under his costume.

"Got the robbers and the pictures to follow suit with it." He started. "Now lets get these two to the police."

After a short swing to the police station to drop off the robbers, Arachnid and Spider-Chick went back to Queens and went straight to their house. They went through the side basement entrance and started to change into their normal street clothes. Spider-Man was going to the Daily Bugle to cash in on the photos and decided to stay in Manhattan for a little while longer. They rested on a couch for a quick second while being almost completely surrounded by all of Aiden's scientific equipment. One experiment he was still clearly trying to solve and perfect was what happened when he fought the Goblin by himself and used some sort of neural shock to defeat him.

"Man today was very slow." Ariel said to her brother. She knew that after what happened five months ago that it would get out of control, but she didn't expect things to get this out of hand. Out of the three of them, Ariel was the one who initially started the idea of them fighting crime even before Peter's uncle was killed. She was also the most determined one out of her and her brother to find out what Wilson Fisk had to do with their mother Alexa.

Aiden was the smarter one of the two, but not as smart as Peter was. Other than the web shooters both he and Peter wear, he's the one who makes even more high tech objects for the three to use to fight crime. Thanks to his father, Daniel, he was able to get many important materials to make their arsenal to combat heavy amounts of crime all at once.

"I wonder what mom's gonna cook tonight?" Aiden said as he and Ariel went out of the basement through the door leading inside. They walked in to find Alexa cooking something in the kitchen along with Trisha helping her out.

"Hey mom, hey Aunt Trisha." They both said in unison to the two.

Alexa and Trisha turned and greeted them as they walked in. Ever since Alexa and Daniel welcomed and took Trisha in with them, she had changed her life for the most part. Her revenge was taken care of as Fisk was dead and Osborn was declared dead by unknown parties. She grew her hair out and her attitude toward violence was directed toward protecting people instead of killing.

"Hey, there you two are." Daniel said from his wheelchair as he rolled into the kitchen with them. Despite his spine being completely fine, Daniel had to keep up the facade of being paralyzed from the waist down. "Saw ya'll on the news earlier, nice one out there."

"Thanks dad." Ariel said to him while Aiden gave him a thumbs up.

Suddenly Aiden's cell phone rung in his pocket so he answered it wondering who it could be.

"Hello?" He said in a slightly confused tone. Usually when he got a call his phone would tell him the name of the person, but instead it said a number he never knew.

 _"Hi, is this Aiden Chalk?"_ A familiar female voice asked him.

"Yeah, but who is this?"

 _"Oh it's just me, Gwen. Gwen Stacy remember?"_

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. The Spiders Are Back And Are Going To Be In Some Really Interesting Situations.**

 **Really Hope You Guys Will Like This One Even More Than The First One. As The Title Says, This Will Go Into The Clone Saga From The Ultimate Universe. Also I'll Have Some New OC Clones Coming Soon.**

 **Review For More And As Always, PEACE!**


	2. Gwen's Surprise

**Chapter 2: Gwen's Surprise**

"Gwen," Aiden answered in a somewhat shocked tone. He remembered her very easily, but the last time he or anyone had seen her at the school was when she pulled a knife out on Kong last month.

 _"Yeah, me,"_ Gwen responded over the phone. _"I was wondering if you could come over by the Queens bridge for a sec. I have something that you might be interested in."_ Those last words made Aiden shiver for a quick second.

"Okay then, I guess I can come over real quick." Aiden answered back with a slightly shaken voice.

 _"Thanks."_ Gwen answered him before she hung up on him.

Aiden looked at his phone in confusion for a short while before Ariel nudged him on the shoulder. He turned to her and saw that she had a devious smile on her face. Aiden didn't know what to make of all this, and he had no idea why Gwen of all people would call him of all people.

"I guess I should probably go and see what she wants." Aiden said to everyone in an even more confused tone. He went to the front and was stopped by Alexa before he opened the door.

"Not that you need any of us to say it," Alexa started, "but be careful either way."

Aiden nodded to her and opened the door. Once he was outside, he stretched himself out a little bit before running across the street and between the houses. He leapt up and was on top of the various houses that were in the neighborhood. He made sure that he wasn't seen by anyone below him. During his free time, he would practice being fast enough so that no one could see him leaping over their heads in time. He was almost close to his sister's level of speed, but was still far behind. Aiden finally made it to the bridge and saw Gwen below the bridge waiting for him. Aiden scratched his head a little, the thought of why Gwen had called him and wanted to meet under the bridge leading to Manhattan was still on his mind.

Aiden dropped down from the rooftop he was on and landed near some bushes so nobody could see him. He climbed out of the bush and walked over to her as calmly as he could.

Gwen was on her phone when Aiden arrived. She was wearing red jeans and a short black shirt with a black jacket as well. She was on her phone before she saw Aiden out of the corner of her eye walking toward her. She looked up at him and waved him over.

Aiden walked over to her against his better judgement and met her next to the bridge.

"I'm glad you could show up here, Aiden." Gwen said in a friendly tone.

Despite how little he knew her, Aiden greeted her in his own way. "Well it's nice to see you without a knife pointing it at somebody."

Gwen chuckled under her breath before talking again. "Good to see you too." She reached into her pocket and pulled out some sort of small case that was made of steel.

"Whoa," Aiden said, "what's that supposed to be?"

"It was at the scene of a crime earlier today involving an armored car carry stolen money." Gwen explained.

"I heard about that," Aiden said to her, "the Spiders stopped it."

"Yeah they did I guess," Gwen said with a slight discomfort in her voice. "Anyway, I was with my dad when arrested the two and I found this lying on the ground."

"Wait a sec," Aiden looked at her in a slightly confused state, "you were with your dad at an arrest. You took evidence from the crime scene."

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Why show me this then? Why not just give it to your dad?"

"Because one: my dad's too busy to listen to me right now, two: I've seen this at another similar armored car robbery over in Jersey," she brought the case to her and was about to open it. "And lastly, I think I'm gonna need your expertise finding out just what the hell this weird crap is."

She opened the case to show Aiden what looked like a spider, but not just an ordinary spider, a spider that had what looked like human eyes on its head.

Aiden had no idea what to think of this spider. He had no idea what exactly it was, but he recognized a symbol on its back all too well. The spider had the same circles just like the ones that bit him and Peter, but instead of only on circle or two, it had three.

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. Short One So It Can Be A Prelude For What Comes Later On.**

 **If You Want To Know The Names Of My OC Clones, Then Check Out My Profile And Go To My OC's List. They'll Appear Later On.**

 **Review For More, Or Any Questions You Got. Hope Ya'll Enjoyed, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	3. Experiments

**Chapter 3: Experiments**

Aiden continued to look at the spider Gwen was showing him. He was absolutely mesmerized by it and the fact that the human eyes weren't attached to it, but actually a part of the spiders body. He examined it with his own eyes until Gwen finally decided to ask him something.

"I'm just gonna assume that you know something about this little guy, huh?" She asked him in a slightly upset tone.

"Well, I have studied on most types of spiders in the world both rare and common." Aiden lied to her quickly. Both he and Peter had gotten better at lying to people.

"Alright then," Gwen said as she put the spider back in its case, "I guess I'm coming with you to your place then."

Aiden quickly freaked out at what she had said. He didn't want her to get tangled up in all the strange things that happen to him and his family. "Whoa wait a sec, Gwen." He grabbed her shoulder to stop her. "I don't think it's a good idea to bring this to my place. Maybe to an actual expert."

Gwen raised an eyebrow to him and pushed his hand off her shoulder. "Listen Aiden," she said while pointing at him, "I don't get to do anything on my own that involves anything dangerous or risky or even slightly stupid without my dad shoving his over protective bs at me. I get to finally do something that can help the police stop these robberies and my dad will be too busy to pay attention to me to stop me." She took her finger out of his face and continued. "So are we goin to your house or not?"

Aiden couldn't really say anything at that. Gwen had proven her point and wasn't going to back down to him. She walked away and Aiden, reluctantly, walked up to join her. They walked in silence until they reached his neighborhood. Aiden never told Gwen where he or his sister had been living, and he wondered just how she knew about it in the first place.

"How did you-",

"Know where you and your sister's address was." Gwen interrupted. "Easy, my dad's a cop."

Aiden shrugged it off, assuming that if her dad could get addresses then it would be easy for her to find most people.

They finally made it to Aiden's house and stopped at the front door. Aiden turned toward Gwen with his keys in hand.

"Okay Gwen," he said as he stood in front of her. "Just for your own information, my family is a little bit," he moved his arms around, "odd. So just be ready to be asked a lot of questions."

Gwen shrugged at him and said, "I see weird stuff all the time when I'm with my dad on his patrols. I'm pretty sure your family can't be too weird for me."

Aiden sighed at what she said and opened the door to reveal his mother and aunt standing in the doorway. They surprised Gwen at first and their smiles and welcoming faces made her a little uneasy.

"Hey mom, hey Aunt Trisha." Aiden said to them.

"Welcome back Aiden. Who's your friend here?" Alexa asked him, still having a smile on her face.

"This is Gwen Stacy. You know, the girl that got suspended for the whole knife thing." Aiden explained in a joking manner.

"Well that's not going to stop us from inviting her in for dinner." Trisha said as she looked at Gwen.

"Um," Gwen started in an uncomfortable tone. She had never met people this nice before in her life, and it was starting to make her feel even more uncomfortable. "Sure, I guess. But I can't stay long or my dad gets worried."

"Well it sounds like he's just being a responsible parent." Daniel said as he rolled over to them on his electric wheelchair. He waved at Gwen and continued. "Hello there miss Stacy was it? It's nice to meet another Stacy in New York." He extended his arm to shake her hand.

Gwen reached over and shook his, but had to ask in a confused tone. "Another Stacy? Do you know any other Stacy's Mr.," she didn't know who she was talking to at the time.

"Chalk. Daniel Chalk. I'm Aiden's dad and yeah I knew a Stacy, but he's long gone now." Daniel said to her.

"Mind me asking who?" Gwen asked him out of curiosity.

"I would, but it's not my place to really say." He turned away from them and rolled off. "If you'd like to stay for dinner, you're welcome to miss Stacy."

Gwen watched as Daniel rolled into the living and stopped next to Ariel, who was seated on the coach. Alexa and Trisha went back into the kitchen while Gwen followed Aiden up to his room. His equipment was in the basement, but so were his and Ariel's costumes.

"I'll be right back," he said to her, "I gotta go get some stuff to help me analyze that from my basement."

Gwen nodded and sat in a chair next to Aiden's closet. Aiden left and went downstairs leaving Gwen in his spacious room. She looked around and saw all the science posters and small equipment around the room. She thought to herself just how big of a nerd has this many kinds of things in his room. She continued to look around until she caught a glimpse of something that had a shine on it. She stood and walked over to it. The shine was behind a table next to the window, and it was coming from a small, silver cartridge on the floor.

"What the hell?" Gwen said as she was about to pick it up. Before she could, Aiden walked back into the room carrying some sort of large device that covered his upper body.

Gwen stood and was happy he didn't see her take the cartridge from the ground. Aiden placed the machine on the table and pretended to be out of breath.

"Alright then," he said as he extended his arm to her, "let me see it."

Gwen gave him the small case. Aiden opened it and placed the dead spider on top of the interface of the machine. He looked through a lense and examined it as best he could before looking back at Gwen.

"Well?" She asked him.

"I can't really say for sure what this things supposed to be, but from what I can tell, it looks like a failed attempt at genetic splicing." Aiden said as he placed his hand on his mouth in a puzzled way.

"What's that supposed to be?" Ariel asked, scaring Gwen but not even phasing Aiden who was still in deep thought. She was standing right behind them when she said that.

"Genetic splicing is basically when you change an organisms that already exists genetic makeup of its cells. Your basically trying to put genes from a different organism into another organism." Aiden explained to her in a simple way she could understand.

"So what exactly does that mean Aiden?" Gwen asked him.

"It means that someone was trying to give a spider human eyes. Don't know why, but maybe you should take this to someone who can actually examine it properly." Aiden said as he turned to Gwen.

"Thanks Aiden." Gwen said as she put the spider back in the case. "I think i know who to bring it to."

She left the room and went out the front door. As she was walking down the street, Aiden and Ariel watched her through the window and looked at each other.

"So which one is goin after her?" Alexa said from the doorway.

 **Another Chapter Down. Hope You Guys Liked It. I'm Gonna Have This Where Gwen Actually Knows The Doctor Just To Make This Easier To Write.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	4. Doctor Connors

**Chapter 4: Doctor Connors**

Gwen walked toward the bridge heading to Manhattan before she hailed a taxi. She went in it and told the driver to head toward a lab in the city. All this time she was heading to her destination, Both Arachnid and Spider-Chick were following her all the way. By the time Gwen had reached her stop, the two spiders recognized the building as a bio-engineering lab that's home of the brilliant Dr. Connors.

"Thanks for the ride." Gwen said to the driver as she got out. She went to the entrance of the building and pressed a button next to the door.

"Hey doc," she said into the wall system, "I think I may have something you'd want to see."

Suddenly a beep sounded on the door and unlocked it for Gwen to go inside. She was now out of the Spider's sight, but over the past five months Spider-Chick had learned how to tune her spider sense to an individual. She was able to see exactly where Gwen was inside the building.

Gwen walked through a few corridors until she met Dr. Connors himself. He was standing next to a lab door and invited her inside. Gwen followed him in quickly and placed the case on a nearby table.

"So Gwen," he started, "what is it that you want me to see?" He went to another table that had a bottle of what was left of what looked like whisky and an empty glass next to it.

"Don't know if you've been watching doc, but recently there have been a lot of armed robberies in Jersey and recently in here in Manhattan." She explained to him.

Connors sat down on a stool and poured the remainder of his whiskey in the glass bottle. "And why should I really care Gwen?"

"Because, these armed robberies have something else going on with them." She pulled out the spider and placed it in front of the doctor. "And it has something to do with this thing."

Connors put the glass bottle down and leaned forward to the spider. He was in awe of what he was seeing, and he couldn't take his eyes off of it. "Where did you get this Gwen?" He asked while still mesmerized by the specimen.

"It was at an armored car crash earlier today. The guys who were taking the money also had this in there with them, and I want to know why." Gwen explained while watching Connors examine the spider.

He stood up and walked over toward a computer. Connors started typing with his left arm and didn't turn to Gwen to talk to her directly. "This is a very fascinating experiment that someone was trying to do. But whatever their reason was, they couldn't get something right i suppose." He went back and picked up the spider to carry it towards a scanner. Once he placed it under the machine, it scanned the spider and showed an image of it on the monitor. Connors looked at the images and was puzzled by what he saw. " I've never seen genetic splicing like this before."

"Genetic splicing," Gwen started in a surprised tone, "yeah that's exactly what Aiden said."

"Aiden?" Connors said as he turned to her in a confused state.

"Oh, it's just a guy who knows some stuff on spiders, and he's also very smart too. Why?" Gwen could see the curiosity in the doctors eyes. She had seen that look before, and it usually meant that he wanted to do something she knew he would probably regret later on.

"I may need to ask him what he knows about this." Connors said as he turned back to the spider.

"So what exactly do you think doc?" Gwen asked in an impatient manner.

"I think you should probably forget about this and let me examine it myself." Connors said while looking through his device.

Gwen was surprised at this for a second and then shook her head as she walked away. Gwen left the building and walked away to the other side of the street. The two spiders saw her and agreed that Spider-Chick would be the one to follow her. When she went to follow Gwen, Arachnid went to see what the doctor was up to.

He looked through a large window on the roof that was directly over the lab. Arachnid watched as he continued to examine the spider. At that moment, though, Connors stood up and walked over to his office where and to a large cabinet that had a palm scanner on it. He placed his hand on it and the doors opened, revealing something Arachnid had only seen a few times before, the vials containing what was left of the Oz formula.

"Alright," Arachnid started as he was opening the glass windows, "time to get involved."

He leapt down and landed in front of Connors' office, gaining the doctors full and alerted attention. Arachnid walked over toward Connors and stood in front of him before saying anything.

"Sup." He said to him. "Okay doc, I need some answers. Like what exactly is that thing on your machine, and why do you have the Oz formula in some cabinet?"

Connors was still very shaken up by seeing one of the Spiders standing right in front of him. That shock was replaced with curiosity when he heard the questions.

"Why?" He started. "Is that spider your doing?"

"No it's not, but I'd like to know just who exactly was trying to make it."

Connors stood up and walked over to the spider along with Oz in his hand and Arachnid following him. "I honestly don't know how anyone was able to try this, but whoever did used traces of the Oz formula."

"How do you know about that?" Arachnid stopped him.

Connors sighed. "Because I was with the original team that made the first version. And if I'm not mistaken, aren't you and the other two linked to the recent deaths of both Osborne and Fisk?"

"No on both counts doc." Arachnid answered him. "But do you have any idea who could have made this?"

"No, but if I find any information, I would very much like to contact you." Connors said.

"Well you're gonna have to figure out a way fast doc," Arachnid said as he shot a web line at the window, "because whoever is using Oz on spiders has got to be into some messed up kinds of exterminating."

And with that, Arachnid zipped out of the building and headed back to the rooftops of Manhattan. After he left, Connors went to a computer in his office and accessed it. Suddenly a man appeared on the screen and asked him.

"What do you want at this hour Curt?" The man asked.

"Ben, I think I have a task that can be achieved with a few blood samples." Connors started in a low tone. "And we're also going to need help. Rich help."

 **End Of This Chapter. The Next One Will Be The Start Of The Clones, And There Will Probably Be A Time Skip. Maybe Maybe Not, IDK.**

 **Also, It's Been Brought To My Attention That A Few People Would Like To See Gwen With Some Sort Of Spider Based Abilities As Well. What Do You Guys Think, Should I Give Her Powers And Make Her Even More Important.**

 **Review For What Ya'll Want, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	5. Samples

**Chapter 5: Sample**

Arachnid left the lab with a bit of a feeling of unease. He may not know the doctor very well, but something made him suspicious of his motives. It may have been the fact that he had Oz in cabinet that could only be opened with his palm print. Or the fact that he seemed almost obsessed with the spider. Whatever it was, Arachnid knew he had to keep a close eye on the doctor.

 _The next morning_

It was another day in Manhattan for the Spiders. They were once again on patrol for any kind of crime, but to their surprise the city was mainly quiet. They all leapt off the building they were on top of and started swinging around the city.

"I guess the bad guys decided not to try anything this early in the morning." Spider-Man joked. "So, you guys got anything from Gwen or Connors last night?"

"Well he has a few vials of the Oz formula in a cabinet in his office." Arachnid said in a casual tone.

"HE HAS WHAT?!" Both Spider-Man and Spider-Chick asked. Arachnid didn't really explain anything to them last night.

"Yeah," he continued, "that's when I had to get answers of my own. Apparently Connors was apart of the original team that made the Oz formula in the first place."

"But wasn't he a research scientist in some other random field back then?" Spider-Chick asked him.

"Yeah, but he was working on some shady genetic splicing back in the day," Arachnid continued, "but it was all conspiracy theories and speculations."

"That doesn't make any sense." Spider-Man started. "If Connors was working on anything like that and it went public, then why wasn't he thrown in jail?"

"It took some digging last night," Arachnid started as he swung through an opening in an alleyway and reappeared out the other end. "but I was able to find out that Doctor Connors was doing some of that shady business with Wilson Fisk at the time. Fisk made sure that the people who were going to testify didn't make it to court, if you get what I mean."

The Spiders swung over to Time Square for a quick stop before they continued their patrol. They landed on one of the buildings to continue their discussion.

"At least we don't have to worry about fat boy anymore." Spider-Chick said and being scowled at for saying. "What? I'm just sayin that if he was able to do something like that years ago, then what would he have done now with this splicing crap?"

"You make a good point Chick," Spider-Man started, "but when we do what we do out here, we make sure that everyone comes out of it alive. Everyone."

Spider-Chick didn't argue with his point. They did all agree that saving everyone was always their top priority, no matter who it was.

"So what are we going to do about Connors and the Oz?" Arachnid asked them, anxious for an answer.

Suddenly, his spider sense went off showing some sort of small orb flashing in their faces. Arachnid alerted the others and they leapt off the building as the orb was being thrown by an all too familiar, masked face. It was Harmonizer, only he had on armor that matched his previous attire all the months ago.

"Thought I was gone huh?" He started in an arrogant tone. "Nobody keeps the Harmonizer down for long."

"Whoa man," Arachnid started, "I was the one who came up with that name. Don't go adding the word 'the' in the title, you'll get copyrighted."

Harmonizer wasn't in the mood to argue with him. The last time he fought any of the Spiders was that night when he stole four vials of Oz formula from Fisk. If he couldn't keep up with either Spider-Man or Arachnid, there was no way he would be able to handle Spider-Chick.

"Last time you two embarrassed me," he started while taking out some sort of communicator, "but this time I've got back up."

Suddenly a man in a dark green suit with wings flew over and landed next to Harmonizer.

"Arch-nemesis's," Harmonizer started while motioning toward the old man in the green suit, "say hello to the Vulture."

The Spiders looked at each other then back toward the two, and Spider-Chick said with a slight chuckle, "Wait a minute, when did we become your arch-nemesis's?"

Vulture didn't waste time flying towards the three. For an old man in a goofy suit he was faster than the Spiders predicted. They dodged his attack, but weren't able to avoid his large wings. Vulture's wings managed to cut all three of the Spiders and draw blood as well. The blood was on Vulture's wings as he stayed in the air.

"Good job," Harmonizer said to him, "now head back to base quickly."

Vulture wasted no time flying away from them all as fast as he could. At first Spider-Chick was ready to go after him, but she was cut deep in the leg and couldn't move as well. Arachnid was caught on his right arm while Spider-Man had one on his shoulder. They looked at Harmonizer and he laughed.

"I guess you three weren't as tough as I remember." He started. "See ya'll around, arch-nemesis's." He jumped in the air and flew off deeper in Manhattan.

As he left, the Spiders were sitting there in confusion, wondering just what exactly happened.

 _Connors's Private Lab_

Vulture walked through a door with his suit still on and approached Doctor Connors and Ben Reilly.

"Did you get the samples from them?" Connors asked in an excited tone.

Vulture stretched out his wings and showed them the fresh blood going down. Both Connors and Reilly were beyond pleased with Vultures performance. He detached his wings and set them on a scanner next to the Ben.

"Thank you Vulture," Connors said. "This will help a great deal. You will be rewarded handsomely for this from our benefactors."

Vulture nodded and left the room. As the scanner continued to scan the blood from the wings, Connors couldn't help but have a toast to what he was going to do.

 _Three Months Later_

"It is a new and glorious day for us all my friends." Connors started in front of the tanks and in front of his fellow scientists. "We have failed many times before hand, but after months of failure, we have finally done it." He turned to the tanks as they glowed, revealing not just one or two, but seven clones of the Spiders.

 **Finally, The Clones Are Here. And With Them, Who Knows What's Going To Happen, Or Who Connors And Reilly Asked For The Money For All Of This. Whatever Is Going On Means Serious Trouble For The Spiders.**

 **The Reason I Have Seven Clones Is Because Six Belong To Both Aiden And Ariel, While The Other Is Peters. It's Jessica Drew Just In Case You Were Wondering.**

 **The Only Problem I'm Having Is The Clones Super Hero Names And Costumes. I'll Figure Something Out, But I'm Not One To Shy Away From Suggestions.**

 **Gwen Will Have Powers Later On, But Not Spider Powers.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Enjoyed. Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	6. Clones

**Chapter 6: Clones**

 _Connors' Private Lab_

"I propose a toast," Connors said while raising a glass of wine in the air to the his fellow scientists. "Years ago, we were a part of a failed attempt at recreating the world's first super soldier, but now, we have created our own brand of soldiers. Soldiers created for the purpose of serving the world and ushering in peace to everyone. All I have to say to you all, is thank you for helping us create history."

The entire room raised their glasses in celebration to their achievement. Connors stepped down and mingled for a while before being confronted by Ben.

"You have a visitor in your office Curt." He said. "Our benefactor wishes to speak to you in private." Ben said in a whisper.

Connors nodded and walked out of the room. He went to his office to find Doctor Otto Octavius leaning over his desk. He was wearing a suit and had on dark shades. Connors stood there in silence for a brief moment before entering.

"I see that you all have finished with our little project, Connors." Octavius started. "I liked your short speech there doctor. Although I do have one very slight flaw in it." He stood up fully and walked toward Connors. "They are not for the world Curtis. They are for my employers personal gain. Understood?"

"Yes Doctor Octavius." Connors said with his head down. "So is that all you came here to tell me?"

Octavius walked out of the room. "No, as a matter of fact it's not. I need you to give them a field test. Tomorrow night."

Connors turned quickly and was shocked at Octavius' words. "But they're not ready to go out on a field test yet. They've barely been out of their tanks for more than three days. They don't fully know their powers and limitations as well as we thought Octavius."

"And that is why we are going to field test them Doctor Connors." Octavius stopped and turned to Connors. The metal in the room started to shake slowly. "Is that going to be a problem doctor?"

Connors stood motionless at What was happening around him. After what happened back at Oscorp all those months ago, he didn't want to find out if the rumors were true or not. "N-no. No, it won't sir." Connors said in a small voice.

"Good." Octavius turned around and walked to the exit. The metal stopped moving. "Have a pleasant evening Curtis."

 _The Next Morning_

Peter, Aiden, Ariel, and Mary Jane were hanging out around the school to waste time before they could all go home. It had been a quiet day in both Queens and Manhattan once again, and it was starting to make the Spiders a little restless. The last time it was this quiet, they were attacked by Harmonizer and the old guy in an extreme wing suit. The bell had finally rang and the group left the outside cafeteria. It didn't take long for them to be confronted by a few familiar faces.

"Hey guys," Liz Allen said to them as she and Kong approached them. She was mainly talking to Mary Jane.

"Hey Liz," Mary Jane started, "what's up?"

"Have you guys heard?" Kong asked them.

"Heard what exactly?" Peter asked him.

"That crazy chick is coming back tomorrow."

"Gwen's coming back tomorrow?" Aiden asked the two.

Both Kong and Liz nodded to him. Aiden looked at his sister and Peter and nodded to them both. At first they didn't know what that was all about, but then he walked back inside the school.

Aiden walked over to Principal Davis's office and went inside. It was very rare to see Aiden in the principal's office, so Mr. Davis was surprised to see him here.

"Aiden, is there something I can do for you?"

Aiden looked at him with a smile and asked, "Do you think I could get Gwen Stacy's address, sir?"

Principal Davis looked at him in a slightly confused way. Aiden noticed this and had to come up with something fast.

"I thought that since she's coming back after a months suspension that maybe I could help her catch up." He was getting better at lying. "If that's okay sir."

Principal Davis nodded at him and typed on his computer. "Aw," he started while turning the monitor to Aiden, "here you go Mr. Chalk. I do hope that you can also convince miss Stacy not to bring knives to my school."

Aiden wrote down the address on a sheet of paper and nodded to Davis. "I'll try my best sir." He said as he walked out of the room.

Aiden walked out of the school and walked to an alley way to get on top of one of the buildings. When he was on the roof, he looked out to the area of Gwen's current address.

"Time to see if you know anything else." Aiden said to himself.

He took out his web shooters from his bag and put them on. Aiden zipped over the buildings, making sure no one saw him of course, and made his way over to Gwen's house. It was a pretty small place, and looked somewhat similar to the houses in his own neighborhood. Aiden landed near some cars so nobody could see him and he made his way over to her house. Aiden knocked on the door and waited. No answer. Aiden knocked again and got the same thing. He started to get worried, especially since there was a car in the driveway. After he knocked for a third time, Aiden decided to look through a window at the front of the house. He saw that it was empty. There was nothing inside at all. Aiden wondered why it was empty for quite some time, until he got a ping on his phone. It was showing him a disturbance next to a mall in Manhattan. Aiden was very happy that the device he created to listen to police radio worked better on his phone.

"Guess I'll take care of this real quick." He said to himself.

Aiden ran over toward the bridge and went under it to change. To his surprise, Gwen was there, and she was asleep on some cardboard. Aiden wanted to wake her up and ask her why she was here and not at her house, but suddenly the ping on is phone came up again saying the disturbance was getting chaotic.

"Maybe later, but first." Aiden put hie bag next to her and wrote a note telling her to go to his house. He placed it next to her and suited up.

Arachnid swung under the bridge and toward Manhattan. It didn't take long for him to find the mall and head inside. Once he was in, he saw that it was one person in a strange costume fighting a pale white man in red and blue and metal tentacles coming out of his arms. Spider-Man ran into this guy once before at the Daily Bugle. He called himself Omega Red. The other person was new.

From what Arachnid could tell, it was a girl in a dark blue suit with what looks like a light blue spider covering her top half. She had on a light blue mask with dark blue eye glasses as well and she was very fast. Arachnid watched as she ran circles around Omega Red and attacked with swift but powerful attacks. She was winning the entire fight. Omega Red couldn't keep up with her and Arachnid could tell. He had seen that type of speed before, but he couldn't fully tell with all the commotion going on with the people.

"Who is this chick?" He said to himself.

Arachnid continued to watch as she continued to fight Omega Red. At one point, Red decided to run away, but the girl wasn't having it. She fired two thin web lines from her fingers and they went right through Red's legs.

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me the truth!" She shouted as she pulled Red down.

He struggled and tried to claw his way away from the girl, but he wasn't going anywhere. The girl was stronger than she looked.

"Stop!" Red started to plead to her. "I-I don't know anything! I was just told to bring you back!"

"Back? NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING BACK THERE!" She shouted. She pulled Red to her feet and was about to deliver what looked like a killing blow.

That was all Arachnid could take. He may not have liked Omega Red, but there was no way he was going to let him die by some crazy girl in a blue spider suit. He shot a web at her fist and pulled her away from Red. At first, the girl stood ready for a fight, but she suddenly stopped when she saw who it was.

"No idea who you're supposed to be," Arachnid started, "but you need to calm down."

"It's you." She started in a stunned tone.

"Yeah I know it's me. Who are you?" Arachnid asked while going down to her.

"I'm-" She was cut off when another web line came down and stuck to the girl in her back. It pulled and she went in the air to the exposed roof. Arachnid looked up and saw someone else in a spider costume. But this one was different.

It was a guy this time. He had on a grey suit that was black around the center of his chest and his legs. His mask was also grey with black eye glasses. He had the girl and they looked at Arachnid for a brief moment before they heard the sirens.

"We need to go, like right now." Another voice from behind the two said. Arachnid couldn't see him, but apparently the other two agreed and were about to leave. To Arachnid's surprise though, the grey one turned invisible while the blue one ran off.

"Whoa," Arachnid started.

"There's one of the originals!" A man shouted while storming into the building with other men behind him. They were dressed in black body armor and were heavily armed. "Don't move!" They shouted.

Arachnid didn't listen to them and swung out through the opening above him. He was able to dodge the bullets and escape cleanly. He swung throughout Manhattan on a search for whoever those three were and was determined to find out.

 _A few blocks from the Mall_

"He could have helped us!" The girl in blue shouted at the grey one.

"You need to calm down Naomi," he said to her. "If we would've stayed there then we would've been captured and put back in those tanks again. Do you really want that?"

Naomi looked away from him for a brief moment then turned to him. "Well you know what Ray, if we don't get there help, then who knows what those bastards back at the lab will do to us. We need their help to free the others."

"And what exactly is your big plan then?" The third voice said while walking to her. He was blue suit that had an orange spider design on the sides and back of it. His mask was blue with orange eye glasses. "So what do you think we should do Naomi? Just waltz on down to their home and ask them to help us break into a high security facility to rescue four more of us? Brilliant idea Naomi. Ten out of ten. Five stars."

"At least I have a plan Arlo." Naomi started. "Listen, Aiden is looking for us right? We find him and try to explain what's going on, okay."

Ray and Arlo looked at each other then back at her to nod.

"Alright then," Naomi started, "let's find him and get his help."

 **Hope You Guys Liked The Three Clones I Created. I Have Came Up With Their Hero Names BTW, Just Waiting Till The Next Chapter To Use Them. Hopefully I Didn't Rip Off Anyone Else's Designs, If I Di I'm Sorry.**

 **Anyway, The Three Clones Need Help Breaking Out The Others. Gwen Being Under The Bridge Will Be Explained In The Next Chapter. Until Then, If You Any Questions About What Makes The Clones Different, Leave A Gloriously Awesome Review And Ask Me.**

 **Till Then, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	7. Confusion among other Things

**Chapter 7: Confusion among other Things**

Arachnid had been swinging around Manhattan for a few hours after his confrontation with the girl in the blue spider suit. He stayed out until he finally decided to call for help. He tapped on the communicator in his mask and called Peter and Ariel.

 _"Bix,"_ Ariel answered in a calm tone, _"what's up?"_

"I'm gonna need some help out here." He said to her. "Meet me at Time Square. I'll explain everything when ya'll get here."

Ariel agreed and informed Peter of what was going on. They both suited up and both left the neighborhood.

"So let me get this straight," Spider-Man started as they both swung over the bridge to Manhattan, "Arachnid wants us to help him with something without telling us what it is first?"

"Sure. Yeah, lets go with that." Spider-Chick said to him.

They both swung to Time Square and saw Arachnid standing on top of one of the buildings. They landed next to him and wondered just why he looked a little exhausted. When they were next to him, Arachnid nearly collapsed on the ground, but was caught by the two.

"Whoa there," Spider-Man started, "Arachnid you alright?"

Arachnid was breathing heavily for a short while. He took his mask off and sat down next to the wall. That was when both Spider-Chick and Spider-Man saw that he had what looked like a two bullet wounds on his leg.

"Aiden," Ariel said while taking off her mask, "what the hell happened?"

"Sorry," he started, "had to dodge some guys with guns earlier. Thought I was fast enough to get out without getting shot, I wasn't."

"Who did this?" Spider-Man said while examining the wounds. "They don't look like the kind of wounds from any ordinary pistol."

"That's because it was some guys with automatics." Aiden continued. "They looked like some sort of private army type of guys, and they were after, dig this, another person with spider powers."

That caught both Ariel's and Spider-Man's attention. They didn't know that there was another person with spider powers running around as well. Despite knowing this, it didn't change their minds on the situation at hand. Aiden was bleeding badly and needed to get to a doctor fast. But just as they were putting their masks back on and getting him up, Spider-Man saw something out of the corner of his eye. It looked like someone with a mask similar to theirs.

"Spider-Chick," Spider-Man started, "take Arachnid back to and get him some help."

Spider-Chick looked at him in confusion. "What are you talking about?" She asked him.

"I think someone's watching us." He said as he pointed out where he sees the masked person. "I think I'll just stay here and have a little chat with him."

Spider-Chick nodded to him and was about to leave, but before she could get a web line off, Arachnid looked back and saw who it was. "Wait a sec Chick," he started, "she was the one those guys were after. Spider-Man, be careful. She's a lot tougher than she looks."

Spider-Man nodded to him and they left. He kept his eyes locked on the girl in the blue mask while they were swinging off. "Okay," he started toward her in a joking manner, "I'm just gonna go over there and we're just gonna have a nice conversation, okay?"

The girl stood on top of the ledge so Spider-Man could see her clearly. She stood there for a brief moment before leaping toward him in an attacking motion. Spider-Man dodged her and she fell to the rooftop next to the building. To Spider-Man's surprise, she had the agility of a spider and she also landed on her feet with great ease. He jumped down to her and tried to talk her down.

"Hey hey hey, I don't know why you were just watching us earlier, but I'd like to know you know." He joked.

The girl clenched her fist and Spider-Man could tell she didn't want to talk to him at all. She ran to him and attacked wildly, but thanks to his spider sense, he was able to easily dodge the flurry of attacks easily. She went for a swift kick to his side, but he jumped of it, grabbed her by the shoulders, and threw her to a wall. He webbed her up so she couldn't escape.

"Now that that's over with," Spider-Man said as he walked up to her, "lets take a good look at who you're supposed to be." He went for her mask but stopped when his spider sense kicked in. He moved out of the way of a web ball that struck the wall inches from the girls face.

"HEY," the girl shouted, "You could've hit me you dick."

Spider-Man looked up to where she was shouting at and saw that it was a guy in an blue and orange spider suit.

"Well excuse me for trying to keep your secret identity, well a secret." The guy said as he went down to them.

While he was falling to the rooftop, Spider-Man looked at the web he shot and noticed something familiar about the web ball he fired. It looked somewhat similar to Ariel's web balls she could fire from her back hand.

"Hey," the guy in blue said to get Spider-Man's attention. "I'd step away from lil miss sunshine if you don't want a very bad headache."

"Cheesy jokes," Spider-Man started, "similar web balls, and a costume that looks like a backwards color scheme? Either you guys are huge fans of Spider-Chicks, or I'm going crazy here."

"No you're not crazy and no we're not fans," another voice said from behind Spider-Man. It was a guy in a grey and black spider suit. He took off his mask and showed Spider-Man his face.

"Dude," the blue and orange one said.

"What are you doing?" The girl asked him.

Spider-Man looked at his face and was kind of shocked when he realized it looked almost like Ariel's face. The only things that were different were how his eyes were a different color and his skin was slightly lighter than hers. His hair was black and short, unlike her blue and slightly long hair.

"The name I was given was Ray Chalk." He said to Spider-Man. "And before you assume anything, I'm a clone of Ariel."

Spider-Man didn't know what to say about what he had heard. It didn't make any sense how there could be a clone of Ariel swinging around Manhattan in a spider costume.

Ray walked back to the girl and pulled her mask off. She also looked like Ariel, but her skin was darker along with her eyes. She had short blue hair.

"This is Naomi Chalk. Another one of Ariel's clones, and that guy back there," he pointed at the one in blue and orange, "is Alro Chalk. Her last clone."

Arlo pulled off his mask to reveal his face to Spider-Man. He almost looked exactly like Ariel. The only thing that made him look slightly different was his hair, which was orange and very short.

"I'm so confused right now I can't even make a lame joke." Spider-Man said.

"We need your help." Ray said to him. "I'm pretty sure you heard what happened earlier at the mall right?"

"Yeah. Something about some disturbance that was taken care of pretty quickly."

"That was actually me." Naomi said as she tore through the webbing easily. "I was running from them before Omega Red attacked me."

"Wait a minute, 'them'?" Spider-Man started. "Who were you running away from?"

Naomi looked away from him for a brief moment before answering. "Some guys who were supposed to bring us back in. I was about to care of Omega Red before Aiden showed up. That's when those guys showed up and shot at him after somebody pulled me out of there." She looked at Ray when she said those last words. "And I'm pretty sure Aiden was hurt because of me."

Spider-Man looked at her and then back to the Ray and Arlo. He was still having a very hard time believing any of the things they were saying, but they were proving their point. Not only do they know Aiden and Ariel and have practically the same face as Ariel, but they also have spider powers very similar to hers.

"We need help getting the others out." Ray said to Spider-Man.

"Others? How many of you clones are there?" Spider-Man asked.

"Counting us, about seven." Arlo said to him.

Spider-Man was really shocked to hear that there were not only these three clones, but also four more somewhere in Manhattan.

 _"Hey Spider-Man,"_ Spider-Chick said over his communicator. _"My dad 's taking care of Aiden's leg. Tell me where you are so we can regroup."_

"Wait a sec Chick," Spider-Man started, "we're coming to you okay."

 _"We? Whose we?"_ Spider-Chick said in confusion.

"Yeah, that's gonna be a little hard to explain over a comms talk." He started. "Just stay with Aiden, we'll come to you to explain this completely crazy story."

He ended the call and looked at the three. "If all of you need our help, then you might as well meet the others for yourselves first."

Spider-Man jumped and swung away from Time Square. Ray, Naomi and Arlo put their masks back on and followed him. Naomi was the only one who couldn't web swing on her own, so she had to hitch a ride with Ray. They swung back to Queens and landed behind Aiden and Ariel's house. Spider-Man and the clones took off their masks, and Peter knocked on the back door. Alexa answered the door and was immediately confused on why there were three teenagers that looked almost exactly like her own daughter.

"Hi Mrs. Chalk," Peter said in a slightly uncomfortable tone, "You might wanna sit down for what you're about to hear.

 _Under The Bridge_

Gwen was tossing and turning as she was laying on her back on the cardboard. She kept moving sporadically as she slowly started to rise off the ground. Gwen then woke up to see that she was floating in the air.

"What the-" she said before seeing the message that Aiden had left her. She looked at it for a short while and then rolled up her sleeves and saw what looked like injection marks on her skin.

"No," she said in a low tone before remembering something important. "Dad," she started also in a low tone, "DAD!" She flew from under the bridge and back to her house.

She flew through the door and crashed inside. She was no longer flying and started to walk around the empty house.

"DAD!? DAD!?" She continued to shout before she went upstairs.

Once she was there she wished she hadn't gone up there. On the floor of the second level, covered in blood and lifeless on the ground, was her father.

"No," she said as her skin started to change from her natural color to yellow. Her eyes were also completely yellow just like her skin was, and she started to grow yellow wings from her back. Gwen kept crying despite of all the changes that were happening to her. All she did was sit there next to her dead father and cry as hard as she could.

She cried so much, that she didn't even see a few needle injectors laying next to him. They had very little of what looked like Oz in them.

 **Aw, The Sweet Smell Of Finishing A New Chapter. The Other Clones Will Be In The Next One BTW. Sorry I Didn't Post Earlier This Week, College And Midnight Releases Really Drain A Person.**

 **Anyway, It's Been Brought To My Attention That I Basically Put Peter As An After Thought And Mainly Focus On Aiden And Ariel. That Changes As Of This Chapter Going On. To The Person Who Told Me About That, Thanks. You're Awesome.**

 **Gwen's Powers Will Be Explained In A Later Chapter, But All I Can Actually Say Is That Her New Form Is Going To Be An OC Of My Own Creation. I Know What Powers She'll Have, But I Wouldn't Mind If Someone Would Throw A Few Names Out Here. LOL.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Awesome People Enjoyed This Pretty Long Chapter. Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	8. The Facility

**Chapter 8: The Facility**

"So let me get this straight," Ariel started while standing in front of the clones in her costume, "these three right here are my genetic clones created by some crackpot scientists in a lab somewhere in Manhattan, and there's three clones of Aiden and only one of Peter?" She said all of this with an upset face and voice. She didn't like the fact that not only were the three almost exact duplicates of her, but also that they already knew who she and everyone else in her life is.

"Well if you want to be completely technical with it," Naomi said in an almost hesitant tone, " I was originally your clone. Arlo and Ray were made by mistake."

"As much as I hate to admit that, Naomi is right." Arlo started. "We were made because they wanted extras just in case something bad happened to the original. That's why Aiden has three clones as well."

Peter had been sitting on a chair next to the kitchen counter the entire time. When Arlo said that extras were made for Aiden and Ariel, he had to ask. "So I guess those scientist don't like me enough to give me two extra clones, huh. Why exactly don't I have extras? What they run out of crazy cloney stuff or what?"

Everyone in the room wanted to know the answer just as much as Peter did. They looked at the three clones and waited for an answer.

"We really don't know the details," Ray started, "all we know is that for some weird reason Peter's blood gave them problems. Other than Jess, the one that's still alive, all the other clones decomposed and died."

Peter was confused when he said that they had problems with his blood. He sat and thought about it while the others continued.

"Who exactly was responsible for all of you being made in the first place?" Daniel asked them.

"We never saw who it was giving all the orders," Naomi started, "but we do remember where we were and who some of the scientists are."

"The Roxxon Corporation." Arlo started. "They're the guys that made all of us, and Doctor Connors was one of the major scientist working on us."

Daniel, Alexa and Trisha all gasped in shock while Aiden and Peter were surprised by the answer. Ariel didn't know that much on the Roxxon Corporation unlike the others did. Daniel looked at Alexa and she gave him a nod.

"Aiden, Ariel, Peter," Alexa said to them, "you three need to get those clones out of there right now."

The three spiders looked at one another before looking back at her. They were confused for a brief moment before Peter asked her, "I'm just gonna assume that you guys know something about Roxxon. Now would be a good time to tell us before we just go out there and almost get killed."

Alexa looked at Daniel again and he nodded to her. "Well," she sighed, "back when I was with Fisk, he ordered me to attend him at a meeting with Roxxon himself. Back then he wasn't as powerful as he is today. He wanted to make a deal with Fisk that involved some things that even Fisk wouldn't agree are even humane. Human experimentation and cloning of an individual and eliminating the original."

"What they're doing is very illegal, basically." Daniel added. "I might need to bring this info to an old contact of mine in S.H.I.E.L.D."

Peter was the only person who was genuinely surprised that Daniel had a contact in Shield. Aiden and Ariel on the other hand, stopped being surprised at who their dad knew back in the day.

"Ya'll might also need help getting in without drawing in too much attention." Trisha said as she came back in the room dressed in her Nightshadow outfit. She had her mask in her hand.

"So," Naomi started in a low tone, "are you guys gonna help us out then?"

Ariel, Aiden, Peter and Trisha put their masks on and were clearly ready to do this.

 _Roxxon building, lower levels_

"What do you mean you still haven't found them Connors?!" Roxxon shouted at him.

"We have been working diligently since they left the mall four hours ago sir." Connors said to him. "But your asking us to find three people in the very heart of New York sir. It's going to take a little more time."

"Time is not what I want. I want results right at this instant." Roxxon walked pass Connors and continued. "I've already assigned someone to hunt them down myself. Someone who has actually given me the results I want." He turned to Connors and opened a door to reveal the Vulture. This time though, his armor and wings were given a massive upgrade ever since the time before. His green suit was now completely mechanical and the wings were now massive green talons that weren't connected to the suit. Instead they were floating just above his back.

"Vulture," Roxxon started to him, "find those clones and bring them back to me. Understood?"

Vulture nodded and walked out the door, but before he left, Dr. Octavius walked pass him. He went to Roxxon and the two went into a separate room, leaving Connors alone.

"I see that you still have not found found my creations Mr. Roxxon." Octavius said to him.

"You think I don't know that Octavius?" Roxxon answered in an annoyed tone. "If this were twenty years ago, this whole thing would have been resolved by now." He sat in a chair and poured himself a glass of water. "Do you know just why cloning is illegal Otto?"

"I know that it is ethically inhumane if that is what you are asking me."

"No." Roxxon said after taking a sip. "It's because of fear. Fear that someone with power can change the landscape of the world. Its like the Russian Tsar. A bomb so powerful that even the Russians were afraid of the power they had." He took another sip and then poured more into the glass. "You see Otto, when man creates power to change the world, they fear it. So much that they try everything in their power to make sure nobody can posses what they created. It, in my own honest opinion, is the greatest sign of weakness anyone can do."

"I don't see what that has to do with your question."

"Simple Otto," Roxxon stood and walked to a window that showed the tanks with the clones inside, "because men with power shouldn't be afraid to show the world. They should be the ones who control and dictate just how the world should be. Think about all the super powered freaks and mutants in the world Otto. Imagine an entire army of those monsters all under one mans control. A man that can show the world just how it should be, not stay as it is."

Suddenly, a red buzzed sounded an alarm and Connors went inside.

"We have a breach in the parking lower garage sir." He said to them.

 _Outside_

Vulture had prepared himself to fight and capture the three clones, but he was not prepared to fight six spiders and an assassin. He was being overpowered by the seven and found himself webbed to a wall.

"Spider-Chick and I will stay out here and hold off the guards." Nightshadow said to the others.

They agreed and went down a secret tunnel that the clones used to escape. As they were moving down the tunnel, they were met with little security than they had expected. They would deal with them quickly and head over to a wall that had been taped off. Spider-Man and Arlo ripped the tape off and they were now in a room filled with scientific equipment.

"Man if we weren't breaking in here," Spider-Man started, "I would really have a massively awesome time in here."

"Well then it is too bad you decided to come this way arachnids." Otto Octavius said while he had metal forming four tentacles on his back.

"Uh, last time I checked I was the only one called Arachnid, right?" Arachnid joked to the others.

Octavius was a brand new enemy to the two original spiders, but the clones had fought him earlier. They told the others about what Octavius could do and how he could manipulate metal.

Instead of all of them going after Octavius at the same time, Only Arachnid and Naomi attacked him while the others were going to free the others. Arachnid had tried to get close enough for his venom blast to work,but the metal made it almost impossible for him to get close. Naomi was trying her best to cut away at the metal, but the more she cut, the more metal there would be for Octavius to use.

"This isn't working," Arachnid thought to himself. He looked over to where Octavius was standing and noticed sprinklers on the ceiling. That's when he had an idea. "Hey uh," he started to her trying to think of a name for her. "Spider-Wolf," he continued to her after a brief thought, and he pointed at the sprinkles. Naomi looked up at him and at first wondered why he called her that. Instead of arguing with him over the name, she instead nodded toward him in agreement.

Spider-Wolf used her thin webs to cut the sprinklers so the water could drench the doctor and his metal tentacles. Arachnid leapt on top of a desk along with Spider-Wolf and he shocked the floor. Octavius screamed in pain for a brief moment. The venom strike may have been only a temporary opening, but it was enough of an opening for Spider-Wolf to get in close and knock Octavius out with a devastating punch. Octavius fell to the ground and both Arachnid and Spider-Wolf stood there in front of him.

"Nice cross." Arachnid said to her.

"Thanks, but," she started, "what kind of name did you just come up with? Spider-Wolf?"

Arachnid shrugged at her. "Spur of the moment kind of thing. You do remind me of a ferocious wolf. Only in spider form. You don't like it?"

"Like it," she said, "I think I can dig it for now."

Arachnid nodded to her and then said, "Lets get going then, Spider-Wolf."

She nodded to them, and they went to help Spider-Chick and Nightshadow.

Spider-Man and the other two clones had already fought their way into the room where the tanks were. There were only a few more guards in the room that were taken care of rather quickly. Spider-Man went to a console that he thought was going to be easy to crack to release the clones. Unfortunately for him, the console had a biometric palm reader, and it looked like there was no easy way to pry open the tanks.

"Now what?" Ray asked him.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the door. It opened to reveal Dr. Connors. He walked into the room and went to the console.

"You'll need someone with level seven access to let them out," he started as he placed his hand on the scanner. "Luckily I have level nine."

The tanks opened to reveal the four remaining clones. One was in a full red suit that had white spider designs on it, while her long orange hair was coming out the back of her mask. Her mask had white eyes like Spider-Man's.

The second clone was the only male out of the four. He must have been Aiden's clone, because he was also wearing a suit with a hood to it. His suit was a bright neon based green suit with white webs covering his pants and mask, while his mask was had white eye glasses.

The third clone was another female clone. She was short like Arachnid was and had on a red and yellow suit. Her mask was yellow with red eye glasses, while she had a yellow web design on her arms.

The final clone was also a female, but she looked different from the one in red and yellow. She was slightly curvier than the other two. Her suit was black with a dark blue spider designed onto her chest, shoulders and back. Her mask had dark blue eye glasses to it.

All four woke up and got out of their tanks slowly.

"Can you guys move?" Arlo asked them. They nodded to him. "Then lets all get the hell out of here."

Just when he said that, Spider-Man radioed to Arachnid and Spider-Chick. "Guys we're on our way out, so yeah get ready to leave pretty quick."

They went back to the secret tunnel and regrouped with the others. Arachnid was finally able to see his three clones for the first time.

"Whoa," he started. He shook his head long enough to stop looking at his two female clones and said, "Lets get out of here. Everybody go in multiple different directions."

Everyone nodded and then leapt away from the Roxxon building. Despite their attack being at night in Manhattan, they were able to keep the fighting solely at the garage so no one outside could see. They all scattered, but Arachnids clones all followed him. They went to a building far away from the Roxxon building to finally talk.

"Man this is weird." He started as he was pulling his mask off.

The others followed suite and took their masks off as well. The guys distinct feature that separated him from Aiden, was his auburn hair.

The girl in the black and dark blue had long dark hair and big blue eyes.

The last girl had Aiden's red hair, and her face looked more like his than the others. The only thing that was slightly different was how her skin tone was lighter than his.

"Okay then," Aiden started, "Ariel's clones had names of their own. Does that mean you guys have names as well?"

"I'm Max." The girl in black said. "And could you not stare at me like that again please."

Aiden scratched his head and did a nervous laugh to her.

"My name's Dominic." The guy said.

"And I'm Amy." The final one said. "And what exactly are we going to do now?"

Aiden thought for a brief moment. He knew that his dad was going to help take down Roxxon, but he didn't know what else to do besides wait. "I guess we'll just head on back home for now. Can any of you swing?"

"Not really," Dominic started. "I can jump, Amy can spin webs that can't get her to swing, and Max is mainly just like you."

"Then I guess we'll just have to improvise." Aiden said.

 _Gwen's house_

Gwen looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She couldn't believe what she was turning into. She wanted to change herself back somehow, but she didn't know how to.

"What do I do?" She asked herself as she fell to the ground.

She continued to sob like she did earlier when she found her father. She stopped when she heard something from outside her house. It sounded like webs striking buildings. Gwen stood up and went to her window. Outside, she saw Spider-Man and Spider-Chick zipping through the air and headed towards Aiden's house.

"Why would they be going there?" Gwen asked herself as she started to slowly make her way outside.

 **Great. Finally Finished This Chapter. Hoped You Guys Really Enjoyed It And How The Clones Look. The Hero Names Will Be Released In The Next Chapter. If You Would Like To Know A Few, Ask Me. LOL.**

 **Gwen Is Gonna Be Important BTW. And Thank You WinterRain36 For Giving Me A Great Name For Gwen.**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed. Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	9. What happens now?

**Chapter 9: What happens now?**

Gwen watched as both Spider-Man and Spider-Chick zipped over to Aiden's house. Gwen didn't know what to make of any of this, so against her better judgement, she decided to go to where they were headed. At first, Gwen didn't want to leave her home and her father behind, the more she stood in the doorway and the more wondering why Aiden, the more she wanted to know.

"I really hope I don't regret this." Gwen said to herself.

She went outside and walked along the sidewalk. She was another block away from Aiden's house, but she didn't rush there like she did with her house. Gwen moved slowly and made sure that nobody could see her at this time of night. She walked along until she made it to a window at the front of Aiden's house. Gwen peered through the window and saw many people in costumes she had never seen before. The only ones she knew of were Arachnid, Spider-Man and Spider-Chick. The other eight people were a complete mystery to her. They looked like they were discussing something important from what Gwen could tell, but that didn't matter when she saw Arachnid pull his mask off first. She couldn't believe that one of the Spiders that had been protecting New York for several months now, was actually a friend of hers. That same shock came again when Spider-Chick and Spider-Man took off their masks to reveal themselves as Peter and Ariel.

"No way." Gwen said to herself in a low tone.

The others took their masks off as well, but Gwen didn't know any of them. They looked somewhat similar to Aiden, Ariel and Peter, but not quite. Gwen didn't know what to do after they all took their masks off. She wanted to say something or at the very least tell them about her current situation, but the fear of what they'll do to her once they find out about what she is now outweighed the need to go inside. Gwen was still watching them through the window and watching them intently, but then, without any warning at all, Gwen's yellow skin and wings started to glow. This caught Naomi and Peter's attention first, and they went over towards the window. Gwen panicked and ran away to the side of the house, but by the time she did, both Peter and Naomi saw a glowing yellow person running to the side of the house.

"That's not good." Gwen said to herself as she started to make her way back to her house while staying behind other houses.

She didn't make it far before a few web lines caught her and wrapped her up completely. She tried to struggle but the webs made it almost impossible for her to move. Gwen started to hyperventilate from all that was happening to her in the span of one day. She thought back to how her father had forced her to take a shot of some sort of drug that knocked her out. She remembered the last words he said to her before she slipped into unconsciousness.

 _"Just remember this Gwen, you have to make sure that nobody takes this from you. It is the key to bringing down Roxxon. I wish I could stay with you Gwen, but this is goodbye. I love you sweetheart, stay as safe as you can and when this is all over, live a normal life."_

Those words kept playing in Gwen's head as she was encased in the webs. Suddenly though, she started to remember everything that her father was doing. It was coming at her so fast, but the same name kept coming up, Roxxon. Gwen started to feel a kind of surge going through her body. Her wings started to expand and break the ropes. She was than overcome with rage as she shouted out while breaking the webs.

"ROXXON!"

She emitted a large pulse that knocked the spiders down and sent the webs flying. She fell down to her knees and the glow from her body faded away. Gwen looked up and saw that four of the spiders she didn't know were out here with her and were slowly getting up. Gwen didn't know what happened or why she felt so tired afterwards, but just when the four stood up to attack her, Aiden, with his costume still on, stopped them.

"Wait a sec girls," he said to stop them. He turned around around and as the glowing finally faded away, she started to revert back to herself. "Gwen?" Aiden said as Gwen looked up at him. right when he knelt down to check on her, she passed out.

"You know her?" Naomi asked him.

"Yeah," Aiden picked Gwen up and turned to the others, "lets get her inside."

 _Gwen's mind_

 _"Where am I?"_ Gwen found herself floating in some sort of space. She was unable to move her body but was at least able to move her eyes around. _"Am I dead?"_

When she said those words, suddenly the space she was floating in became the sky over Manhattan. Gwen could finally move, but she wasn't in that form with the wings. She started to scream but there was no sound coming out of her mouth. As she approached the ground, she closed her eyes so she wouldn't have to see anything in the end. She hit the ground and barely felt anything. She opened her eyes and saw that she was on the roof of the Roxxon building.

 _"What is this?"_ She asked herself again. _"Why am I here, and what's happening to me?"_

Almost without warning, there was an explosion on the side of the building. Gwen ran to the ledge and looked down to see what looked like a giant grey monster falling to the ground below. Gwen couldn't get a good look at it, but she could tell that there was something in its hand. Gwen had to get a good look, but after a short while, she wish she hadn't seen the bloody corpse of Arachnid hanging out of the grey monsters hand. Gwen could see the other Spiders and even the ones she didn't know of laying around in pools of blood all over the ground. The monster looked up at her and smiled. It held Arachnid up to her and squeezed. Gwen watched in horror as Arachnid's body faded into yellow dust.

"No." She was finally able to say with her actual voice. "NO!"

 _The house_

Gwen woke upon a coach in a what looked like a basement. She lifted herself up and looked around the room for a brief instant before a voice started talking to her.

"So," the female voice said from behind Gwen, "you're not gonna freak out on us again now aren't you?"

Gwen turned around and saw Ariel sticking to a wall but in a sitting position. She wasn't in her spider suit but instead in casual wear.

"Ariel," Gwen started, "you're-"

"Spider-Chick?" Ariel finished her sentence for her. "Yep. My brother is Arachnid and Peter is really Spider-Man. Those other guys and girls in the spider suits you saw earlier," she paused for a moment and got off the wall, "well that's a very weird and complicated story." She went to Gwen and extended her hand. "Want the long and drown out version, or the short and slightly sweet version?"

Gwen grabbed her hand and the two went up the stairs. Ariel stopped at the door and looked at Gwen.

"Short version is," she said as she opened the door to show Gwen everyone in the living room, "our mom and aunt are assassins, those seven are clones, and our dads not really paralyzed from the waist down."

Gwen didn't know what to think at this point. All she knew was that both Aiden and Peter were in their regular clothes and sitting on a coach, there were three other girls sitting at the kitchen table in regular clothes, three other guys sitting on the floor also in regular clothes, and then Ariel's parents sitting next to each other. Trisha was cooking something in the kitchen with the help of the fourth girl in regular clothes. Other than Trisha and Max who were still cooking, everyone else was watching TV.

"So yeah," Ariel started, "now that you pretty much know our really screwed up life, why not tell us about what's goin on with you and your glowing lightshow trick."

 **That Whole Gwen's Mind Thing Will Be Explained In The Next Chapter. Really Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Slightly Informative Chapter. I Say Slightly Because Now Ya'll Know A New Power Gwen Has. LOL.**

 **Hope You Guys Have A Sexy Day. Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	10. Solace and Names

**Chapter 10: Solace and Names**

 **Another Spike In Views Means Another Early Chapter. You Guys Are Awesome, Enjoy.**

Gwen still couldn't believe what she was seeing. All theses people in this one house were in some form or fashion different from regular people, but now so was she. Gwen looked at Ariel and tried to answer her question as best as she could.

"I really don't know what this is." She said. "All I know is that my dad is dead because of whatever this is."

"It might also have something to do with Roxxon as well." Aiden started. "You shouted his name before you passed out."

Gwen pondered this for a second before saying, "I don't remember that, but I do remember when I was in those webs, I heard my dad's voice telling me that what I have was the key to bringing him down. I just wish I knew what he meant."

"Well maybe it would be better if you just showed us what you can do miss Stacy." Daniel said to her.

She didn't know how to respond to this, but all eyes were on her. Gwen was getting nervous with everyone staring at her and they could all tell.

"Okay," Ariel said while taking Gwen's arm and taking her upstairs, "maybe you can do it without us staring holes in you."

Gwen didn't argue or resist at all. She followed Ariel up and into what Gwen could only think was Ariel's room.

Ariel left the room and said to her, "Don't wreck any of my stuff and take as much time as you need, okay?"

Gwen nodded and Ariel closed the door. Gwen sat on the bed and tried to do what she did to trigger her abilities before. So far all she could remember was that when she saw her dad laying on the ground like that, her powers just happened. Same with when the Spiders caught her. She sat there and tried to remember just how she was able to do it.

 _Downstairs_

Ariel came down from her room so Gwen could focus in peace. She sat down on the arm of the couch next to her brother.

"So," Dominic asked her, "is she gonna be alright?"

Ariel looked at the stairs for a brief moment before answering. "Yeah, I think so."

"You know," Arlo started while looking at Aiden, "Naomi said you gave her a pretty cool spider name. Kinda wondering what will ours be."

Peter and Ariel both looked at Aiden and were confused on what Arlo was talking about. They didn't know that he had given Naomi a spider name at all. Ariel looked over to Naomi who was sitting on the top part of the chair in the kitchen.

"Let me get this straight," Ariel was talking to Naomi and she knew it, "my brother gave you a spider name earlier and you just told Arlo?"

"She told me too," Ray said while he was laying one the floor, "but I really didn't care to tell anybody."

"It's a good name." Naomi answered. "It just kind of sounds cool. I mean, Spider-Wolf, I like it. Don't you?"

Ariel looked straight at Aiden. "Spider-Wolf?"

"What? She reminds me of one. Vicious wise I mean." Aiden answered her.

"Then wouldn't that mean they all need names like that?" Alexa asked them.

"Then what exactly do you want all of us to go by?" Amy asked from the table.

The three original Spiders on the couch thought for a while on how to answer that question. Because Peter only had one clone and she was a girl, he quickly thought of a good name for her.

"Spider-Woman." He said while pointing to her.

"Why would any chick want to call herself that?" Ariel said.

"Sounds pretty good to me." Jessica said to her.

Ariel rolled her eyes to Jessica's comment and was still thinking of names for her other two clones. Since they were both male, she was having a hard time trying to figure out what to call them. She thought about the names longer than Aiden. He had already snapped his finger when he thought of three names for his clones.

"Jumper," he said while pointing at Dominic. "Weaver," he pointed to Amy. "And Widow," he pointed to Max who was holding a pan in her hand at the time. "What do you guys think? Fits who you all are right?"

"Well I do have really good jumping abilities, yeah I'm cool with that name." Dominic said that with a satisfied grin.

"Weaver huh?" Amy started. She put her hand on her chin and thought for a brief moment before answering. "Love it."

"Why Widow?" Max asked him. "I mean, Amy fits that more than I do."

"Cause you have a really intimidating suit," Aiden started, "you also have a venom blast, right?"

Max was genuinely surprised Aiden knew that. "How did you know that?"

"Well it was either you or Dominic," Aiden started, "and he is mainly just as smart as me. Amy has my height and build, so that obviously means you have the venom blast."

"Okay then," Max started, "I guess I can deal with that." She went back to helping Trisha.

"I think I finally have some names for you two." Ariel said to both Arlo and Ray. "Arlo, you're Spider-Dude, Ray you're Ghost. There, done deal."

Arlo and Ray looked at each other and nodded. They gave Ariel a thumbs up to her names.

Suddenly there was a bright flash that came from upstairs. Everyone looked at where the light was coming from and wondered what was going on. The light finally dimmed down and Gwen walked down the stairs in that yellow form of hers once again. This time though, she looked like she was in complete control. Everyone was in awe of who they were seeing, they couldn't believe that that was Gwen.

"Overheard the conversation down here," Gwen started while hovering down to the ground. "I guess since we're doing that, maybe you guys should call me," she thought for a quick second, "Solace."

 **Really Happy To Be Finished With This Chapter. Now That Everyone Has A Name, And They All Have Their Own Distinctive Abilities, Now It's Time To Start The Real Threat. Roxxon. He'll Be Hitting Trying To Hit The Spiders With A Lot Of Junk, And Yes, That Grey Monster Will Be In The Later Chapters.**

 **Hoped You Guys Really Like The Names. Again, Thank WinterRain36 For Gwen's Name. You're Awesome.**

 **Anyway, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	11. Lives

**Chapter 11: Lives**

Gwen had stayed over at Peter's place ever since that night. Aunt May heard about what happened to George Stacy and didn't hesitate to help Gwen as much as possible. After about five days to adjust to Peter's home and Aunt May's rules, Gwen was starting to become happy again.

The clones had been staying at Aiden and Ariel's home for the entire time. At first when Gwen left with Peter, it was hard for the clones to adapt to living semi normal lives. After the first few days, they all started to get used to living in a house, sleeping in comfy rooms, eating good food, and wearing clothes instead of costumes all day. Alexa and Trisha were the ones who bought them clothes while Daniel was usually the one who kept an eye on them when his wife, children and sister in law were out.

It had now been a week since the Spiders broke the clones out and Gwen got her powers, and the clones were still hunkered in the Chalk household. Most of them had been in the basement testing out the web shooters Aiden made for the ones who couldn't swing. The only ones in the living room were Daniel, Jessica and Arlo. Max had been in the kitchen, apparently she had gotten hooked to cooking like Trisha.

"Hey, Mr. Chalk," Max said from the kitchen.

"Yo, what's up."

She held up a carton of milk that had turned to stale mush. "What should I do with this?"

Daniel looked at the carton and was disgusted at it. "Okay well," Daniel rolled over to her and held out his hand. "Let me see your hand real quick."

Max set the carton down and gave Daniel her hand. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and placed it in her hand. Max had never held any money before. She looked at Daniel then back to the dollar bill.

"There's a small convenient store a few blocks from here." He let her hand go. "I'm pretty sure you guys should start getting out more." This got both Jessica's and Arlo's attentions. "So I want you two to go with her too, alright. Just leave out the back door, and no webs. Understand?"

The three nodded and went to grab some shoes at the back door way. They left out the back and proceeded down the street to the curb. After checking where the store was, they walked over and went inside. The three had never been in a store before and it showed on their faces as they walked around. Max and Jessica were the ones who spotted the milk while Arlo was still looking around.

"Alright," Max said as she got the milk, "lets pay and get this back home."

Jess and Arlo nodded and the three went to the register. Once there, they paid for the milk and were about to leave, until someone wearing a hood walked in and Max's spider sense went off. It showed her the guy pulling out a gun and robbing the store. After he gets the money, he kills the cashier. Max didn't want to disobey Daniel by using her powers, so she just simply tripped the man. His gun fell to the ground and Arlo stopped him before he grabbed it. The cashier thanked them and then called the police. The three left just when they showed up.

"That doesn't really count as using our powers does it?" Jess asked the two as they all went back to the house.

They shrugged and went in through the back door. Daniel was still in the living reading a newspaper when the three came inside. Max put the milk in the fridge and then went to the living. She sat on the couch with Jess while Arlo sat on the floor.

 _Peter's House_

Gwen had been very welcomed into the Parker home ever since her father died. She had her own room and was there to stay for quite some time.

Peter and Aunt May had been out to get some new furniture and clothes over in Manhattan. This left Gwen at the house by herself to test out her abilities without Aunt May seeing. She trained herself to fly properly and to cause her skin to reach temperatures that could easily melt steel and other metals. She also figured out how to make the clothes she was wearing change into the same color as her skin did. Gwen may have figured out how to use those abilities, but the one she used to see that grey monster and all the Spiders dead was still a mystery to her.

"Guess I'll just have to figure that out later." She said as she went out side and walked over to Aiden and Ariel's house. Half way there, she heard a sudden explosion off in Manhattan. She turned to see a large smoke cloud rising up from the city. Gwen rushed over to the house and went inside. She went in to see the clones getting into costume and she shut the door quickly.

"Well now this could be a little easier." Amy said as Gwen closed the door.

"What's going on over there?" Gwen asked them.

"No idea," Daniel started, "and that's why they were going to check and help as best as they can. We could use your help in this miss Stacy."

Gwen nodded to him and then closed her eyes. She started to glow and change into her other form. "Now I'm ready."

Gwen and the spider clones rushed over to where the explosion had occurred and stayed high above to see just what they were up against. Suddenly there was another explosion that sent cars flying to the civilians. The Spiders and Solace went down and stopped the flying debris from hitting anyone. After they made sure that everyone was safe, they stood there and tried to figure out what was going on.

"So you all came instead of the other three," a voice said from the smoke. "I'm supposed to get you all last, oh well. Still gettin payed either way."

A man in a golden mask and a blue and gold camo military suit walked out of the smoke. He was carrying what looked like some sort of rocket launcher on his shoulder and some sort of rifle around his other shoulder. He jumped on top of a car and looked at them.

"Man," he started as he aimed the rocket launcher at them, "I might just retire early just because of this gig."

 **The Man In The Golden Mask Is Back, And Yes He Does Work For Roxxon Just In Case Ya'll Were Wondering. I Was Also Kinda Wondering If You Guys Wanted To Name Like Ya'll Did With Gwen. Mainly Because I Ain't Got Nothing Yet.**

 **So Now That He's Back, How Will The Spider Clones And Solace Handle This Situation, And Will They Be Able To Stop Him?**

 **Hope You Guys Enjoyed This, Review For More And A Really Good Name For The Man In The Golden Mask, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	12. Confrontation

**Chapter 12: Confrontation**

The clones and Solace stood there in a slightly confused state. They had no idea who this guy was or why he wanted the original Spiders, but they knew that he needed to be stopped before anybody got hurt from the chaos he was creating.

"Who sent you to get us last?" Jumper asked him.

"Well I guess I could tell you guys just who the evil mastermind behind my dastardly contract is, or," he pulled the rocket launcher out, "just do this instead." He fired the rocket at the group and laughed the entire time.

The group moved out of the way and went into multiple different directions to throw the man off balance. This didn't work, as he was actually fighting off all six spiders and Solace at the same time. He was beating them all with almost great ease. Even Widow's venom blast had little effect on him as he was able to redirect it into hitting Spider-Dude instead. He kicked Widow into Ghost and they flew into a building.

"Man at least make it a challenge for me." The man said. "I'm starting to get bored here."

As he said those words, Spider-Wolf and Solace began to attack him with great force. They were able to at least hit him a couple times before he pulled out the rifle from his other shoulder and started to fire at the two. Thanks to Spider-Wolf's reflexes, she was able to dodge the bullets with plenty of effort toward the fast bullets. Solace on the other hand wasn't so lucky. She got hit by a bullet but was simply pushed back while in the air. She was clearly in pain from the force of the bullet, but she had no bullet wound from his shot. Solace had no idea how she wasn't dead and neither did the man in the golden mask who was stunned for a brief second. His stunned expression faded when he saw three web lines attach to him. One hit him on his mask, the other had his rifle, and the last had his legs.

"NOW!" Jumper shouted as he pulled the web line that was attached to the man's mask.

Weaver pulled the line that was on the gun and Spider-Woman pulled the on his legs. The gun flew away from his grip, and the snagging from different directions made him fall to the ground. Suddenly, Spider-Wolf was above him in the air. She landed on his chest feet first and then, almost without warning, the man spoofed into a cloud. His weapons and belt arsenal were still there, but the rest of him was completely gone. Spider-Wolf quickly got off of what used to be the body and stood up with the others. Spider-Dude, Widow and Ghost joined them, while Solace stayed in the air and looked around to see if he teleported like that one mutant can.

"Aw sick," Spider-Dude started, "ya'll turned him into an invisible smear." His joke was met with a mixture of reactions, but he did have one thing slightly right. Where had the man gone and will he strike again now or later?

They didn't have time to figure that out as the police were heading their way. They left the area and went into multiple different directions in groups of two. Weaver went with Ghost, Spider-Dude and Widow went together, Spider-Woman and Jumper, and Spider-Wolf with Solace. They split off and went away before the police could say anything to them.

 _Widow and Spider-Dude_

The two swung away into the upper part of Manhattan. As they swung around, Widow couldn't help but apologize to Spider-Dude about what happened earlier.

"Yo," he started, "you don't have to say you're sorry Widow."

"I know," Widow said in a low tone. "But I was going almost full force with that attack, and that guy just made me hit you instead of him."

"Hey cmon now. The guy was clearly trained to fight guys and gals like us. It's no surprise that he was able to beat us that easily. Matter of fact, if it wasn't for Jumper and that quick thinkin of his, you hittin me with your venom blast would've been the least painful thing to happen to me."

"True."

The two swung around and would continue until they heard an alarm at a drug store. They went down to do what they do best.

 _Ghost and Weaver_

"Can't believe that guy was able to beat us that easily." Weaver said in an upset tone.

"Well at least we took care of it without anybody getting killed." Ghost started. "Move past it and see the bright side to the whole thing."

"It's not that," Weaver said as she landed on a nearby building. Ghost landed next to her and saw her sit down on the ledge. "That guy was strong and fast." She started again. "Made us look like absolute idiots out there. The only reason we beat him is because of Jumper."

"True. And he proved something about all of us." Ghost stood next to her.

"What exactly is that?"

"That we really need to get organized." Ghost said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

 _Solace and Spider-Wolf_

The two had been far away from the area as they possibly could. Spider-Wolf had swung as fast as she could while Solace was trying to make sure she hadn't left Wolf behind. They finally stopped when they were on building overlooking the bridge to Manhattan. They stopped to catch their breaths.

"Did I seriously just kill that guy or something?" Wolf asked her.

Solace had changed back into her normal self before answering. "I honestly don't know, but all I do know is that he shot me in my chest. Somehow I'm not even hurt."

Wolf checked Gwen to make sure that she was really okay. There was just a mark on her chest that showed where she was shot at. Spider-Wolf had examined it but didn't expect the wound to start healing itself.

"Whoa." Wolf said as the wound had fully healed. "You can heal?"

"I can heal?" Gwen said in a surprised tone.

The two looked at one another before agreeing to go back to the house to regroup with the others.

 _Spider-Woman and Jumper_

The two had swung all the way to uptown Manhattan before they stopped and landed on top of a building. They were a little shaken by the man in the golden mask, but not shaken enough to feel defeated by him as well. Spider-Woman sat down on an air conditioning unit to rest while Jumper started to pace around and think about what had happened.

"We're very unorganized you know." He said to her.

"Really," Spider-Woman started in a sarcastic tone, "I hadn't noticed it yet."

"I'm serious Jess. We got pretty wrecked out there by one guy." He stopped pacing and stood in front of her. "And I don't believe that we beat even for a split second."

"What makes you say that?"

"People don't just turn to clouds for no reason. It's not physically possible, unless he were a mutant or something." Jumper started to pace again. This time he had his hand placed on his chin as he did.

"Maybe it's some sort of defense mechanism." Spider-Woman said. This got Jumper to stop pacing. "Like a way to keep himself from getting killed or captured."

"Hmm," Jumper thought about it, and it did make sense to him. "If he were able to do that then, and if it sent him somewhere to regroup, where would he go?"

"Someplace to get more of his fancy toys." Spider-Woman stood and looked up behind Jumper. "Like right where we came from."

Jumper turned around and saw exactly what she was talking about. The big glowing letters made him remember just what kind of sick things go on inside of there. He stared right at the Roxxon building.

 _Elsewhere_

"You didn't tell me how smart they are boss man." The man in the golden masked walked up to a Roxxon himself. He was somehow still in his outfit and was very much alive. "I was told that they couldn't think that perfectly while fighting."

"And you failed to even capture one of them." Roxxon said as he turned to him. "They told me you could handle this situation as cleanly as you did with Osborne months ago."

"Yeah, well there was one of him and he was already tired out." The man placed his hands on Roxxon's desk. "That's how I work the most efficiently. I ravage the weak and get paid by the strong. One of my many great traits."

Roxxon stood up. "Now you listen to me, Ravager, I paid you to capture them and bring them back here. So far you haven't lived up to your reputation, so I suggest that you leave and do your job before-" He was cut off when web struck his mouth.

"Before we roll up here and stop you from doing anything else stupid and dangerous," Spider-Woman started, "okay then."

"Roxxon," Jumper started, "time to end this."

 **That's The End Of This Chapter. I Came Up With The Name Ravager For The Guy In The Golden Mask. I Was Drawing A Blank For A Few Days, Until I Kept Watching Guardians Of The Galaxy For A Week Straight Before I Came Up With The Name. LOL, I Kinda Didn't Care At The Time.**

 **The Next Chapter Won't Be The Last, But We're Pretty Close To The End Of This Story. Really Hope You Guys Have Been Having An Awesome Time Reading As I've Had An Awesome Time Writing It For You Guys. I Do Plan On Making Another Story For This Series Next Year, So Ya'll Gonna Have To Wait For It. Also, My Semester In College Is Finally Over, And I Can Upload More Chapters And Stories Frequently Until Mid January.**

 **Also To My Code Lyoko Fans, I'm Currently Writing A Continuation Of My Last Code Lyoko Fanfic. I'll Also Be Posting My First SheZow Fic Later This Month. It Won't Be A Long Story At All. I'll Also Be Doing Other Fics That Will Show Next Year, So I'll Be Busy With That Next Year. LOL.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	13. Monster

**Chapter 13: Monster**

Spider-Woman and Jumper looked at Roxxon and saw the anger in his eyes. They stared him down and then saw the man in the golden mask standing there.

"It seems that you're reputation is just a myth then Ravager." Roxxon said to him. "I will no longer require your services."

"What?" Ravager started. Before he could do anything to him, Roxxon turned, grabbed him by his throat and threw him through the window.

Spider-Woman and Jumper were shocked at Roxxon's strength. They had no idea just how he was able to do what he had just done, but one things for sure, Ravager wasn't getting up.

"Surprised are you," Roxxon said to them. "I had my team design something that can only be compatible with my cells and my DNA. So now," he pulled out a syringe that had some sort of yellow substance in it.

He stabbed it into his leg and threw it away. Suddenly, his skin started to turn to a grey color and he started to get buff. His muscles grew to extraordinary proportions and he was now the size of, if not bigger than, the Hulk. Roxxon looked at the two and smirked at them.

"So tell me," he started in a monstrous voice, "after I kill you two, do you both think your friends will try and stop me?"

Jumper turned slightly to Spider-Woman and motioned to the window. She nodded and the two covered Roxxon's face in webbing. As he struggled to get it off of him, the two left the office and swung away from the building.

"So what do we do now?" Spider-Woman asked.

"For now we have to regroup with the others and figure out a way to take him down." Jumper answered.

There was a sudden loud roar that could be felt from even where they were. The two landed on a building and saw only a grey figure leaping out of the tower. It was Roxxon, and he was moving fast.

"Time to go!" Jumper said as the two started to swing away from him.

The two swung as fast as they could from him to find the others and get help. Unfortunately for the two, they were in uptown Manhattan while the others were away. The best they could was head over to Central Park to try and lose him. They headed down and hid in the trees for a short time. They made sure that when they were there, none of the people could see them. Roxxon landed in the park with a loud crash that made everyone run away from. He didn't care for anyone's safety as he stomped the ground and caused a small shockwave that sent people flying. Jumper and Spider-Woman broke cover and saved the people from being in the crossfire of Roxxon's attack.

"There you two are." He said when he saw them saving people. He rushed over to them and they leapt away to put the people to a safe spot.

"We have to stop him somehow." Spider-Woman started. "Any ideas?"

Jumper looked at her then back to Roxxon. So far, he had one idea.

Roxxon was about to charge the two, but they webbed his face again and went to him. They started to unleash a flurry of attacks to him from hard kicks to harder punches, but nothing seemed to work against him. He broke the webs and, without even moving from where he was, pushed the two off of him with a shout.

They landed in opposite directions from one another and were having a hard time getting up. Roxxon took this opportunity and went after Jumper first.

"It seems you aren't as smart as the other one it seems." Roxxon approached him and grabbed him by the neck. "Such a pity. I had high hopes for you specifically." He raised Jumper in the air and started to slowly squeeze the life out of him.

Jumper could feel his grip completely overtaking him. He knew that what Roxxon was doing was cruel, that he could have ended him with one full squeeze. What he was doing was enjoying the pain coming over Jumper. The agony had put a big smile on Roxxon's face, but the smile went away when Spider-Woman tried to stop him with a web line. Roxxon turned to her, grabbed the line and pulled her to him. He grabbed her by her neck and slowly squeezed as well.

"Of all the ones I intended," he started to her, "you were the mistake." His smile returned as he continued to squeeze both of them. At this point, Jumper had stopped moving and Spider-Woman slowly stopped moving as well.

"ROXXON!" A voice shouted from behind. Roxxon turned and saw Arachnid and Widow coming at him. "TAG!" Arachnid said as they both used venom blast on him.

Their combined venom blasts sent a massive shockwave through him and he dropped both Jumper and Spider-Woman. When he did that, Spider-Chick and Ghost came in and grabbed them before they fell. They took them away from Roxxon and near a kiosk. When they were out of sight, Arachnid and Widow looked back at Roxxon who was still feeling the effects of the double venom blast. The two walked near him slowly. So far, none of their spider senses were going off.

"What did you do to me?" Roxxon asked them through gritted teeth. He had now fallen to his knees.

"Hopefully paralyzed you till whatever it is you put into yourself wears off or until back up shows up." Arachnid answered him.

"You really think this will stop me boy?" He stared again. "I have done so much for this world, none of you are going to be able to stop me from coming back from this."

"We're not talking about us as back up," Widow said to him.

Roxxon had no idea what she was talking about at the time. That is until he saw it high above the sky, and coming down. The SHIELD Helicarrier.

"It's a good thing that we know somebody that has really great SHIELD contacts." Arachnid said as he and Widow watched as the Helicarrier had been coming down.

Roxxon, now completely enraged, tried to reach for another syringe in his pocket. When he grabbed it, he stuck himself in the leg and grew even more. Arachnid and Widow were shocked when he could move again, and prepared to fight him off until SHIELD gets here.

 **This Is It. A Short Race Against Time. Can Widow And Arachnid Hold Off The Overpowered And Raged Fueled Roxxon, Or Will They Wined Up Getting Squashed Under His Massive Body.**

 **Did Jumper And Spider-Woman Survive, Will SHIELD Get There In Time To Stop Roxxon, And Where Exactly Is Ravager Now? The Next Chapter Will Answer These Questions And More As This Story Is Close To Reaching An Epic Conclusion.**

 **Really Hope You Guys Enjoyed This Chapter, Review For More, And As Always,**

 **PEACE!**


	14. Choices

**Chapter 14: Choices**

Roxxon roared and made the ground shake once again. Arachnid and Widow tried to catch their balance, but were having a hard time doing so. They jumped in the air away from him to get themselves steady once again.

"Uh," Widow started to Arachnid once they landed on the ground. "Please tell me you have some sort of plan to take him down."

"Not right now, no." Arachnid said to her. He looked back to Roxxon who was walking slowly toward them. He noticed that his legs weren't as big or as long as the rest of his body. Arachnid realized that Roxxon may have been incredibly powerful and strong, but he was also limited on movement.

"Okay, here's the plan," he said to Widow.

Roxxon was moving as fast as he could, but was still not getting closer to them. He roared and smashed the ground, sending a shockwave to them. They jumped out of the way and swung around him in different directions. Roxxon was trying to keep up with the two to no avail. When his back was turned, Arachnid leapt on his back and began to web up his arms and face. Widow swung in low and swept his legs from the front of his knees. He screamed in pain and fell forward. When he slowed his movement, Arachnid hit him with the venom blast. Roxxon fell to the ground and stopped moving entirely. Arachnid got off his back and was joined by Widow.

"Did that work?" Widow asked him.

"I think so." Arachnid knelt down. "Let's at least make sure he's still alive."

The second he touched Roxxon's head, Roxxon rose and grabbed Arachnid by his neck.

"Arachnid!" Widow shouted. She tried to help, but was backhanded by Roxxon's massive hand.

He held Arachnid up as high as he could and started to squeeze in anger. "You will be the first to die, you insect. Any last words?"

"A-a-a," Arachnid was trying to say something through the lack of air he was getting. Roxxon pulled him closer.

"And what is it you have to say before death?" He asked him while loosening his grip ever so slightly.

"Spiders are arachnids, you dumbass." Arachnid said as he shoved his fist into Roxxon's eye. He used venom blast while his fist in Roxxon's head.

There was a loud scream that shook the park. Roxxon let Arachnid go and clutched at his now compressed eye. Arachnid tried to catch his breath, but Roxxon was over him in no time. He grabbed at Arachnid's neck again only he was stopped when web lines started to stick to him. He dropped him when one of the thin web lines struck his wrist. He looked up and saw the Helicarrier deploying several ships and several heavily armored mechs to capture him. In on last attempt to kill one of the spiders, Roxxon struggled to pull his right arm in the air to crush Arachnid completely. When he was able to lift his arm, he brought it down, but was stopped when Solace came in and swooped Arachnid out of the way of his attack.

Roxxon roared one last time before the mechs landed. "Roxxon," one of them said, "You are under arrest for multiple counts of illegal human cloning and experimentations."

Roxxon tried to break free of the webs as hard as he could. He struggled until he was shot in the neck with some kind of tranquilizing dart. It slowly started to change him back to his normal form.

The Spiders let the wens go as he laid there on the ground with no power whatsoever. The only ones who weren't there were still Jumper and Spider-Woman who were still both left in bad conditions. There was one ship that landed and a man with an eye patch and a long black trench coat came out. He went over to Roxxon and smiled.

"Well, well, well," he started, "this whole thing has just made my day completely. I guess this is what happens when you try and recreate a serum made back in the forties."

The Spiders and Solaris, other than Arachnid and Spider-Man, went to check on Jumper and Spider-Woman who were both being carried inside one of the ships that landed.

"Uh, excuse me Mr.," Spider-Man started.

"Fury," he started, "Nick Fury, director of SHIELD. I know who you people are."

"You do?" Arachnid asked.

Fury looked at him and smiled. "Yes I do Aiden. Your father used to be one of my top agents back in the day. I owed him more favors than the law should allow someone to owe favors."

Arachnid and Spider-Man chuckled under their breaths when Fury said that.

"So you were his contact then?" Spider-Man asked him.

"Yes Peter, I am. He told me that Roxxon had been performing very illegal human cloning experiments, among other things." He looked over at Jumper and Spider-Woman then sighed.

"What?" Arachnid asked him.

"Technically speaking, I'm supposed to detain not only Roxxon and put him in a hole somewhere," he turned to the two, "but I'm also suppose to detain and dispose of the clones as well."

The two couldn't believe what they had just heard. After everything that they had been through to make them safe and give them their own lives, Fury was going to get rid of them.

"No way," Arachnid started, "you are not taking them away to have them killed. There has to be another way dammit."

Fury looked at him with a surprised look on his face. He then smiled and shook his head. "Just like your old man. Always trying to find different solutions." Fury looked at them. "Alright. I guess since they have been helping the city and keeping everyone here as safe as possible, I guess I could have something else for them instead."

"Like What exactly?" Spider-Man asked him. The others had started to come over and were not up to speed.

"Well, two things can happen," Fury started. "Either ya'll can continue doing what ya'll been doing and keep the city safe. All while being in contact of SHIELD and each other. Or, you can come and work for us directly at SHIELD HQ. as an agent of SHIELD. Your choices, but ya'll better make it fast, cause I'll be back tomorrow for an answer." Fury started to walk toward his ship, but he turned to them for one last thing.

"Oh and one more thing, I got my eye on all of you." He smiled and went into his ship.

They took off with Roxxon, Spider-Woman and Jumper. As soon as they were inside the Helicarrier, it went back high into the sky and out of sight. The group looked at one another then leapt into the air and went back to Queens. Gwen and Peter went to their home while the others went to theirs. As the group went inside in their regular clothes, Alexa Trisha and Daniel were informed of what happened by Fury.

"So what exactly are all of you gonna do?" Daniel asked as the group sat anywhere that was comfortable.

Aiden sat on the far end of the couch with Ariel laying on his shoulder in exhaustion. Max sat on the other end of the couch and Ray, Amy and Arlo were on the floor. They sat there n silence for some time before answering him.

"Don't really know," Ariel started without opening her eye, "but we'll figure something out I guess." She slept on Aiden's shoulder after saying that.

Aiden looked at her and the others and noticed that they were asleep as well. He looked over at his parents and they smiled at him. Aiden smiled back and began to pick his sister up. He carried her to her room and laid her on her bed. After he did that he went back downstairs and saw that Daniel, Trisha and Alexa were carrying the others. That only left one person for Aiden to carry, Max. He picked her up and carried her to the basement where they turned into a room with beds for people to sleep on. Aiden placed her on the bed closest to the shutter doors leading outside.

Aiden went back upstairs and then went to his room. He didn't sleep at all that night. Instead, all he could think about was what Fury said to them. That they would have to make a choice that could very much affect the rest of their lives in the end. Aiden thought about it intently as he laid there on his bed, but all he knew now at this particular moment, was that he would also have to make a choice in the morning just like the rest.

 **That's It For This Chapter. The Next Will Be The Definitive Last Chapter To This Story. It's Been So Awesome Writing This For You All And Getting All The Support And Stuff Like That.**

 **I'll try And Post Stuff Sometime Before Christmas If I Can. I Really Hoped You Awesome People Have Been Enjoying Reading This Story As Well As The First One, And I Hope That Ya'll Will Love The Third Story That I'll Be Posting On New Years Day. It Won't Have The Symbiotes In It, But It Will Involve One Of The Major Arcs In The Ultimate Universe, And It Will Have Other Heroes Coming In To Help Stop The Event. All I Have To Say To Hint At It Is Hydra.**

 **Anyway, Hope You Guys Enjoyed, Next Week Will Have The Final Chapter To This Story, But If We Can Get Maybe About 150 Views I'll Post It This Saturday. Review For More, And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy And PEACE!**


	15. The Beginning of the End

**Chapter 15: The Beginning of the End**

Aiden didn't sleep that night. He was too focused on the things Fury told them. He was also still concerned about Jess and Dominic. They were in very bad shape the last time he saw them and Fury took them on the Helicarrier for treatment hours ago.

"You two better still be alive and alright." Aiden said aloud to himself as he stared out the window and into the sky.

After being awake till four in the morning, Aiden still found himself working on various objects in his room. He was still fully awake and had no intention of going to sleep anytime soon. Throughout those hours he had been awake, he created a new web cartridge that contained a very dense and heavy type of webbing made to last for days instead of hours. He also made new and redesigned communicators for the whole group, even going as far as to make them all color oriented to match everyone's costumes.

When he looked over at his clock, it read five fifty-seven in the morning. Alexa would be up at six to start cooking breakfast for everyone. Aiden smiled at that thought and walked down to the kitchen as quietly as possible. He saw the kitchen light on and looked in to see Max fixing herself something to eat. She was carrying a plate in her hand for when she was done.

"Max?" Aiden said. This caused her to jump slightly, causing her to drop the plate. Aiden caught it before it touched the ground. She turned to see Aiden standing there and handing her the plate.

"Man you scared me." She started as she set the plate down on the counter. "You're up early. What's up with you?"

Aiden scoffed at the question and went to the table in the kitchen. He sat down in the chair and looked back to her. "It's still what Fury said to us. That and Dominic and Jess being with them and not here. Also the fact that whenever I think about what everybody was trying to do with anything involving the Super Soldier serum, it just makes all of our lives pretty messed up in the end." He turned away from her and looked out the window above the counter and sighed. "My mom and aunt were almost killed because of it. Me and my sister got our powers from it. We've made a lot of powerful enemies because of it. And now SHIELD is getting involved because of it."

"That's not true." Max said while standing next to him. "If it wasn't for that serum, then me, Arlo, Ray, Dominic, Jess, Amy, and Naomi wouldn't even exist. We're here not as mistakes, but as help. We're here to stay and to help you and you're family through anything. No matter what, okay?"

Aiden smiled at her. Her words meant a lot to him. He now knew exactly what his choice was going to be now, and he couldn't wait for Fury to come to his home. Aiden stood up, looked at her, nodded, and went up to his room. Max followed him and saw that he was getting his costume on. When she saw that, she rushed down to the basement to grab hers. When she was down there, she noticed the others were awake and smiled at them. She grabbed her costume and motioned the others to do the same. They agreed and followed her up to find Arachnid standing there waiting for them.

"Ready?" He said to them all.

"Damn right we are." That voice came from upstairs where Spider-Chick was standing at.

They all went out through the back and basement doors at different times to draw less attention to everyone on the streets. As they were swinging through the bridge headed to Manhattan, they were joined by Spider-Man and Solace who was actually carrying him as she flew.

They all went to the Roxxon Corporate building where SHIELD had now taken over. Nobody was allowed access into the building without a SHIELD badge or SHIELD clearance.

They group went on the roof where they were immediately warned not land on. Fortunately for them, one of the Ultimates, one of Earth's mightiest heroes, was there. Iron Man had stopped the SHIELD agents from firing at them and motioned the group to come down.

This was the first time any of the Spiders had seen ,up close, an Ultimate. They landed and were approached by Iron Man. His helmet revealed his face as Tony Stark, wealthy billionaire. He stopped in front of them and grinned while nodding at the same time.

"So you guys and gals are the 'troublesome problem' old one eyed was talking about." He started. "You know, I was told to find you guys, but ya'll just made everything a whole lot simpler for me."

"Fury told us that we either work for him or continue doing what we're doing while in contact with SHIELD." Spider-Man started. "And I'm pretty sure you know what are answer is if we all came here together."

Tony smiled at them and then he tapped the side of his helmet. "You hear that Fury?" He started. "They want to keep doin their own thing. Uh huh. Oh. Okay, I'll tell them right now." He tapped his helmet again and looked at the group. "Fury's not all that surprised that ya'll want to do things your own way, but the two up there want to work with us."

Most of them were shocked at the news, but Arachnid, Spider-Man and Spider-Chick weren't.

"Those two do make a pretty great team." Spider-Chick said. "I say let them stay, they can do a lot more good with you guys than with us."

"You sure?" Tony asked them.

The rest of the group had agreed with what she said and nodded.

"Okay. I guess Barton owes me five hundred bucks." Tony started. He started to press his right arm and a small screen appeared. The group was in awe at what they were seeing. Tony pressed the center of the screen and then pressed his arm again. The screen disappeared and a metal crate came flying down from the Helicarrier. It landed in front of them and Tony placed his hand on an interface.

"Since I pretty much called it that all of you would stay out of SHIELD, I made these." The crate opened and revealed to them eight costumes.

The costumes were the exact same as the ones they were wearing. They couldn't tell the difference from their own suits, and Solace didn't see one for her in the crate.

"I know, they look the same right?" Tony stated. "Well they're no actually. I made them with Tri-weave titanium cloth that I designed myself for when I'm not Iron Man. They're made to resist all wear and tear, communicators designed in the masks, virtually bullet proof at the vital areas of the body, they allow you to move just as fast if not faster than all of you can, and it even has a few a, ahem, designs of my own." Tony saw the wonder on everyone's masked faces. This made his ego grow even more than before. He saw that Solace was still wondering where hers was.

"And for you," he pointed at her and pressed a button on his arm again. "I've got something special in mind for you." Another, smaller crate landed in front of them again. Tony placed his hand on the interface and it revealed a suit for her as well. It was an all yellow suit with a light black tone on the sides of it. "I didn't really know what you could do, so I made a suit for you that can not only give you more protection and a pretty cool communicator, but also boosts your ability to fly."

"Whoa." Solace said as she came closer to the suit.

"Man these are gonna make fighting the bad guys a whole lot simpler." Spider-Dude said.

"Yeah that's kinda the point." Tony said to him. "I just want you guys to know, that Fury will also be contacting you guys through these suits only if it's some kind of catastrophic event. So yeah, be prepared for that if need be."

The group looked at him and nodded to what he said.

After a very quick change, the Spiders and Solace all leapt off the rooftop in their new suits. They could feel the difference as they swung and flew through Manhattan. As they went through the air, they checked to see if the communicators worked properly.

"Can everyone hear me?" Ghost asked.

"Ten four good buddy." Spider-Man said in a southern style accent.

"What about me?" Weaver asked.

"Yep." Spider-Dude started. "Yo Widow, you good?"

"Loud and clear." She responded.

"Hey Arachnid." Spider-Wolf started. "How much do you think these suits costed?"

"Don't think I can count that high." He said. "Spider-Chick, you on?"

"WOOHOO!" She yelled in the comms.

"I'm pretty sure that means yes." Solace said over her comms.

They swung around until they had finally gotten used to the way the suits felt. They would continue to swing around in the city as its newest group of heroes, the Glowing Spiders.

 _Elsewhere_

A man walks down a long hallway full of men standing in attention near the walls. As he walked, the men saluted him by raising both their arms in the air to him. He continued to walk until he reached a large door. Two men opened it and revealed a large lab.

The man walked over to a table and looked at the various glass cases with certain specimens in each one.

He looked at one case in particular that had an all black spider with a glowing red hue resonating from it.

"It is almost time." He said through his metallic mask. "Only a few more pieces to the puzzle and the army will be complete."

 **DONE!**

 **After A Few Months And Several Pain Staking Ideas And Rewrites, I'm Finally Finished With This Story. Thank You All For Reading This And Making It My Most Popular Fic To Date. You Guys Are Awesome.**

 **Now On To Other Things For The Rest Of This Month, But Don't Worry. New Years Day Will Be When You All Get To See The Glowing Spiders Again. I Promise You All That.**

 **Like I Said In The Previous Chapter, The Third Story Will Be The Ultimate Universes Major Arc, Hydra. If You've Read That Arc Before, You'll See Some Similarities And Some Differences From The Original Comic, But To The One's Who Haven't, I Suggest You Should. It's A Great Read.**

 **I Don't Know About Adding Miles Morales In The Third Or Not, But I Probably Won't Unless Ya'll Really, REALLY Want To See Him In Some Form Or Fashion.**

 **I Hope You Guys Heavily Enjoyed This Story. If You Did, Review For Wrong Spiders 3: Hydra. Coming In 2016. Check Out My Other Stories On My Profile For Other Fics By Me.**

 **And As Always,**

 **Stay Sexy Out There, PEACE!**


End file.
